Call Me Arry
by gendrya
Summary: Arya had just escaped King's Landing following Ned Stark's arrest for fraud against Stag-O-Metal. She is on her way to Winterfell when her bike breaks down and she finds herself wandering into a car shop where she meets Gendry. Together they travel to Winterfell. Modern take on the story.
1. Stag-O-Metal

Smoke started emerging from underneath her as she was on her way out of King's Landing. Her motorbike's engine made a screeching noise before it came to a stop. Before she was even able to utter a curse word, rain drops started falling. It came out of nowhere and Arya was convinced that the Old Gods and the New planned this to prevent her escape from King's Landing.

It was now a lot darker than it was five minutes ago, making Arya regret not planning her escape back to Winterfell at a more convenient time. But there was no time for planning. Her father was arrested for fraud shorty after Robert Baratheon, CEO of Stag-O-Metal, died following an accidental shooting at a hunting trip. Her sister Sansa was under the watch of the Lannisters when Arya first heard of her father's arrest. There was no possible way that Arya could've left King's Landing, had she tried to take Sansa with her.

Arya had to go back to Winterfell. She had to tell Robb, her mother, and their lawyer – Rodrik Cassel – of what she heard in the dungeons of King's Landing about the Lannisters' plot against her father. It was a miracle she was able to escape from the Lannisters, and there was no way that a broken engine was going to stop her.

As Arya was walking her bike along the King's Road – the two-lane free way that connected all of the major cities of Westeros – she saw neon lights for what she could only hope was a gas station. The closer she got the more obvious it became that it indeed was a gas station, with a car repair shop peaking through the back. _Tobho Mott's_ was written across the front.

Arya walked towards the gas station's shop's door and peered inside. It seemed as if the gas station was closed, which made no sense to Arya. It couldn't have been any later than 8 o'clock, but as Arya looked around the pitch black she realized that she must've been walking for longer than she had thought.

Suddenly Arya felt something hit the back of her neck, which made her turn around. She saw two men – no they were definitely not men, _boys_ – eyeing her, before one of them spoke.

"And who do we have here?" asked a scrawny blonde-haired kid, tossing a rock back and forth in his hand. _Did he just throw a rock at me?_

"Can't be older than twelve, this lad, and OH! WHAT IS THAT? Is that a motorcycle? Can you even reach the pedals?" asked the other one who was fatter and taller than the blond one. Arya felt another rock on her, this time hitting her face.

"I can reach the pedals, alright? My fist can also reach your face if you decide to throw another rock at me, so I suggest you back off!" threatened Arya.

"He's a feisty one, this one, isn't he? Where'd ya get the bike, boy? Did'ya steal it?" asked the fat boy as he neared near Arya and gave her a light shove.

"LEAVE HIM BE!" said a stern voice coming from behind Arya. As she turned around she saw a man – yes, this one was _definitely_ a man – walking towards the three of them with an angry face. "I thought I told you two to stop hanging around here after the shop closes, didn't I?"

"We were on our way home when we saw this bike thief try to sneak into the gas station's shop. I bet he was trying to steal something from there too!" said the fatter boy.

"Ya like picking on the little ones, don't you? Do you just go around throwing rocks and shoving everyone who you think is a thief, or only those you know you can beat in a fight?"

"He can't beat me in a fight," said Arya. "I am stronger than I look."

The three of them chuckled at her sudden remark.

"Nobody is fighting here on my watch. What can I do for you lad, should you be out here in the night all by yourself?" asked the man.

"My bike broke down. I was hoping to have it looked at," replied Arya.

"The shop's closed, come back tomorrow morning," he said.

"I can't come back tomorrow morning, I have no where else to go, my BIKE IS NOT WORKING" screamed Arya.

"Alright, wheel it inside. You two," said the man pointing at the two boys "scurry along now, you lot got an early shift tomorrow morning."

The two boys gave Arya disapproving glances for her having gotten them in trouble with whom she assumed to be their boss. _Whatever_, thought Arya, _I'm sure I'll have to deal with more bozos like these two on my way back to Winterfell_.

As Arya was about to wheel her bike inside the shop, the man turned around, quickly scanning her from top to bottom.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" said the man, certain of his observation but still feeling hesitant to ask.

"Yes, so? Does that change the fact that I need my bike fixed?" asked Arya.

He chuckled. _What's so funny?_

"I'm Gendry, by the way. Gendry Waters," said the man with a huge grin which made Arya blush.

"Just call me Arry," she replied as she finally stepped into the shop, with the sound of raindrops disappearing behind her.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I will post new chapters as soon as I finish them, hopefully at least one chapter a day. I have some idea of where I want this story to go, but comments will be much appreciated! Happy reading!**


	2. Boundaries

**Gendry**

"So what's wrong with it?" she asked before he even got to his tools.

"I don't know, most men need to look at the bike first before they can tell you what's wrong with it. Give me a few minutes and I'll figure it out."

"Well, hurry up then!"

"You got somewhere you've got to be this time of day?" he asked with a bit of a mocking tone.

"None of your business!" she snapped. She was a spirited girl, this one.

"How old are you anyway?" asked Gendry and he started checking out the bike's engine.

"Old enough to know that nothing good comes when people ask you your age."

"Still a child then," said Gendry looking up at her from the bike.

"I am NOT a child!"

"Only a child would say that." He was trying to hold back a laughter.

"FINE! If you must know I am seventeen."

Seventeen? He wouldn't have guessed, she didn't look a day older than fourteen. She was very short and looked skinny. No wonder he mistook her for a preadolescent boy at first. Perhaps if she took off that heavy leather jacket her curves would be more apparent. _STOP IT GENDRY!_ What was he thinking? She _is_ still a child, and grown men should not be thinking about what is underneath younger girls' leather jackets. She was tough for her age though – she rode a motorcycle after all. _He_ didn't even know how to ride a motorcycle when he was seventeen, and he always thought that he was pretty tough. Maybe more stubborn than tough, he thought. He grew up being called The Bull. Also, what kind of a name was Arry? He was pretty sure that was a boy's name. But people these days named their children all kinds of wacky names, so he decided that perhaps Arry wasn't so out of the ordinary after all.

"Hello! HELLOOO? Yes, I'm talking to you," said Arry as she was trying to get his attention, stopping the over exaggerated waving of her hands when his eyes finally met hers. "You know my age. Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"I'm twenty-one," he replied "wait no, twenty-two," he corrected. "I just turned twenty-two."

"You're young to own your own gas station and shop."

"I don't own it, I work here, repairing cars and bikes," he said pointing to her bike. "Those two boys you met, they work at the gas station. Tobho Mott, that's our boss. We just work here… and I live upstairs," he continued a bit embarrassed to admit the last part.

"I see," said Arry. "So what's wrong with the bike?"

"Well, it looks like the engine is busted, and needs changing. I'll order the new engine tonight, it probably won't arrive until two days from today. This will cost you a lot of money, are you sure this bike is worth the trouble?"

"It _is_ worth the trouble. This bike was the last gift I got from my brother before…" suddenly she stopped.

"Before what?" he asked, suddenly very interested in this tiny woman's (_no, girl's – FOCUS, Gendry_) story.

"Nothing, forget I ever said anything."

"Where are you off to anyway?"

"North," she said. He could tell she answered without thinking. What was she hiding?

"Oh," he didn't want to push it. "Do you want me to call you a cab? There's an inn about five miles down the road from here."

"No thanks, I'll walk, I really shouldn't be spending money on a cab when my bike needs a new engine," she said, picking up her bag. "I'll stop by tomorrow morning to check on the bike."

"Alright, see ya then," he said as the girl made her way out of the shop. He was unsure of whether or not he should offer her a ride there, but decided against it. _Boundaries, Gendry, boundaries. _

He spent another 20 minutes checking to see if anything else was wrong with the bike and ordering the new engine. He then stepped outside to make his way up to his apartment upstairs which had stairs leading up to it's entrance. He saw a figure snuggled up lying on the ground right below the stairs and slightly stumbled back from surprise.

"WHO'S THERE?" he yelled, only to be surprised to see Arry peering back at him.

"Hush, what is it? I had just fallen asleep." she said, clearly not amused by being woken up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to walk to the inn."

"I would if I had a stack of cash too big for my pocket," she said, still not in a very good mood.

"You do realize I've already ordered and _paid_ for your new bike engine, right? How do you plan on paying for THAT?" snapped Gendry, now angered by this girl, blaming himself for believing a teenager could afford to pay for a new bike engine.

"Calm down! I have money for the engine, but like you said it will cost me an awful lot, I am just trying to save where I can." She seemed a bit taken back by his sudden anger with her.

"But you can't sleep outside, it's still raining, and it doesn't seem like it's going to stop!"

"Then what do you suggest I do, share a bed with a stranger? Share a bed with _you?_" she said almost too rudely.

"I wasn't suggesting anything, m'lady. If you wish – " he said angrily before he was cut off.

"Do NOT call me m'lady" she seemed annoyed by that title, but he was still annoyed at her thinking he was offering for them to share a bed. She was aware that _he _was aware of their age difference, right? Was he aware?

"As m'lady commands," he snapped back. Two can play at this game.

"UGH!" screamed Arry as she started stomping away from where they were speaking.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "HEY!" he ran after her, grabbing her by the shoulder, turning her around. "I have a spare room with a couch. It locks from the inside. I won't bother you. I'm just trying to do the right thing here by giving shelter to a child, we can figure something else out tomorrow."

"I am NOT a child," she said with hurt in her voice and she made her way up the stairs into his home.

**A/N: I love writing from Gendry's perspective. I am going to be alternating between his and hers throughout the ****story! **


	3. KLPD

**Arya**

He lied. The spare room with a couch that he promised was actually his bedroom, which he insisted she sleep in while he took the living room couch. Arya didn't understand him. First he "saved" her from the two boys outside, then he decided to repair her bike, then he screamed at her after finding her sleeping underneath the stairs, and now he was giving up his bed for her.

"I put an extra towel on the bathroom sink in case you decide to have a shower," he said. "Also, that is the only washroom in the apartment, and it's connected to both the bedroom and the living room, so if you hear noises coming from it at night, it's just me."

"Umm… okay," she was unsure of what else to say. "Thanks?" she said, not meaning to emphasize the questioning tone in her voice.

"Well, goodnight then," he said, a furrowed brow stretching across his face. Arya definitely didn't understand him.

As she found herself laying in a strangers bed, the events of the day started rushing back into her head. Arya was lucky enough to be walking the streets of King's Landing, away from the prying eyes of the Lannisters, when she heard about her father's arrest from a man passing by her on the street. She then quickly made her way into the closest convenience store and stared at the TV which read "Eddard Stark arrested for fraud against Stag-O-Metal" across the bottom as the footage showed her father being walked by two police officers while wearing handcuffs.

Stag-O-Metal was the company her dad had worked for, being the director of finances. Her father had primarily worked from the company's office in Winterfell, making the occasional trips down to King's Landing a couple of times a year. But about 10 months ago the company had started to experience production problems, forcing her father to move to King's Landing to be closer to the action. Her father and mother thought it would be a good idea for her and her sister to temporarily move down to King's Landing with their father. Sansa was due to start King's Landing University in the fall, and hopefully Arya the year after.

Arya was not happy about the move. She loved the cold air of Winterfell, the smell of freshly fallen snow in the morning, and running down the hills with her brothers and their direwolves. Arya's heart sank when she thought about Nymeria. She had to leave her direwolf behind on the King's Road during their trip down to King's Landing due to an accident with Joffrey. Arya hated Joffrey. He was a cruel, inconsiderate prick who looked an awful lot like Caligula – a crazy Roman emperor from back in the day. Joffrey was also to be wed to her sister. Arya couldn't believe Sansa accepted his proposal at her young age of eighteen. It didn't matter now though. Once the Lannisters get brought to justice for framing their father, Sansa's engagement would be broken off.

Arya just had to get to Winterfell. She had to. She may have had a rough start, but Arya made a mental note for herself to speak to this Gendry to see if her bike could get fixed any sooner.

As Arya thought back to Gendry and her current situation, she couldn't help but feel surprised at the fact that a complete stranger was letting her sleep in his home. Maybe that was the reason why she had so much trouble falling asleep – she was in a stranger's home! He could be a murderer, rapist, or worse, a Lannister for all she knew. No – he said his last name was Waters. He didn't belong to a house. He was a bastard. Arya wondered if he had a family at all. She then realized that he looked awfully familiar to her. Perhaps she's seen him around King's Landing, this place wasn't too far off from it anyway, and it was the closest city.

Arya then pondered about whether or not the Lannisters have sent a search party after her. Maybe they reported her as a missing person to the KLPD (King's Landing Police Department). The Gold Cloaks, which is what the police officers of King's Landing liked to call themselves, (_stupid!)_ could be looking for her right now. Perhaps her face was all over the news. Starting to panic about such possibilities, she decided to check the TV.

Looking around the room Arya realized that the TV must be in the living room. Arya started cursing at herself in her head for agreeing to sleep in Gendry's bedroom. That man was impossible to argue with. He must've been the most stubborn person she has ever met. Realizing that she had no choice, she decided to risk it and sneak into the living room to try to watch the TV on mute.

Carefully opening the door and walking on her tippy-toes across the living room floor, Arya couldn't help but think back to her driving instructor's words. _Swift as a deer. Quiet as shadow. Quick as a snake. Calm as still water._ Arya never understood what any of that had to do with riding a bike, but she thought that it was pretty relevant when it came to sneaking around somebody's house. Maybe Syrio Forel was a thief.

Arya managed to grab the remote and make her way over to the TV without waking Gendry up. Slowly turning it on and immediately changing it to mute – she snuck another look at him. Still sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His thick, black hair even more dishevelled than it had been a couple of hours ago. Arya then realized how beautiful, yet very manly his facial features were. She then couldn't help but admire his shirtless torso which was exposed from underneath his covers. His well muscled arms hugged the pillow and for a brief second Arya wondered how it would feel if they were hugging her.

_Wait, what?_ She quickly snapped out of her daydream and turned her head to the TV. Arya started flipping through the channels until she stumbled upon something that looked like a repeat of 11 o'clock news. She sat there watching the television screen for about 15 minutes before she decided that she was probably over exaggerating thinking she'd be on the news. She was about to turn the TV off when she saw a picture of her father appear on the screen. Arya had just barely had enough time to turn the captions on before she saw a picture of her own face appear next to her father's on the screen.

"Eddard Stark's youngest daughter, Arya Stark, is said to have been working alongside her father in his fraud against the Stag-O-Metal. Her location is not known, and the KLPD is suspecting that she has fled the city in an attempt to escape," read the captions.

_SHIT!_ It was bad enough they were trying to frame her father, but how did she get pulled into this? She was a teenager for Gods' sake.

"Arya Stark was last seen on Dragon Gate Avenue around 4 pm today. The KLPD have released this picture of Arya Stark on her gray motorcycle, which reads _Needle_ in red across its side. She is thought to be wearing a black leather jacket and dark brown pants."

Tears started to well up in Arya's eyes as she tried to fight back crying. Before she knew what was what she felt Gendry touch her shoulder for a second time that night. Turning around Arya took one look into Gendry's deep blue eyes before she let herself go.


	4. Nameday Suit

**Gendry**

Gendry had a lot of trouble trying to fall asleep that night. He did not know what possessed him to offer this girl to spend the night at his home. He had a feeling she was trouble from the moment he saw her. However, he still somehow wanted to be in her presence, and even though he first thought she was a boy, once they were both inside his apartment he realized that she looked nothing like a boy at all. Her light brown hair fell just above her shoulders covering the sides of her face. Her face was beautiful. It was long, had soft features, and she had the biggest eyes he's ever seen in the most beautiful shade of gray.

It must have been around 2 am when he heard the screeching that came with the opening of the door into his bedroom. _Great_, he thought,_ as if I needed another reminder of what a creep I am, now I get to see her in her pyjamas._ It then hit him that she had nothing but her yellow satchel bag with her, so there was no way she even had any pyjamas on her. _Shit! _He quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He could hear that she was making her way across the room, reaching for something at the coffee table, and then making her way over to the TV. Bright light filled the room as she turned the TV on.

By keeping the very corner of his left eye slightly open, he had a semi-decent view of what she was doing. At the moment, she was watching him. Wait, no, not watching him, more like checking him out. He suddenly became very aware of his current lack of clothes. He was very glad that tonight he decided to opt out of his usual sleeping attire – his nameday suit – and instead chose to wear his pyjama bottoms.

After what seemed to him like hours, Arry took her gaze off of him and back to the TV. As she sat there staring aimlessly at the flashing pictures across the screen he wondered if he should "awake" from his sleep and strike a conversation with her. He decided to go against it since she might be freaked out and think that he's been lying there watching her all this time. _Guilty_, he thought.

After some time he started to doze off only to be woken up by the sounds made from the sudden movements from across the room. She was fidgeting with the remote before captions appeared on screen. Gendry couldn't see what the captions read, but he did see a picture of Eddard Stark on the screen. He briefly met Mr. Stark a few weeks ago down at the shop, and heard of his arrest earlier in the day. Next to Mr. Stark's picture was a picture of a young girl. Gendry didn't clue in that the young girl on the TV was actually Arry, until he saw what looked like tears in Arry's eyes.

It made no sense to him. Why was her picture on the television next to Eddard Stark's? All he knew was that he was suddenly walking towards Arry. Trying to get her attention, he placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her turn around. Before he knew what was happening she was crying against his chest, and he found his other hand patting her gently on her head.

He held this girl he had just met a few hours earlier in a close embrace as she let out her sobs. He's never had a woman other than his late mother cry in front of him, and he was unsure of what else to do other than just be there for her. After a few minutes Arry stepped away from him and muttered a "sorry".

"Don't be sorry, Arry. Why are you crying?" he asked in a quiet and gentle tone. "Why was there a picture of you on the news?"

Suddenly she looked up at him, her gray eyes peering into his for what seemed like forever, only to look down at the ground afterwards.

"It's nothing," she muttered, sniffling her nose. "Listen, I need you to try and fix the bike now. I'll pay you double. Or triple! I know you said the engine needed changing, but I'm sure you can do something about the current one, right?"

"Arry, it's not that simple!" he said a little louder than he intended. "Listen, you need to tell me what's going on. Why on earth is KLPD looking for you? Are you really a thief like Hot Pie and Lommy – "

"I AM NOT A THIEF!" she screamed at him only to break out into another cry.

Shit. Okay, he definitely did not have control over this situation. He just made her cry. He patted her on the back as he began to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to think. You come to my shop in the middle of the night, demand to have your bike repaired as soon as possible, ask me to open my home up to you, then I see you on the news and you – "

"I NEVER asked you to open your home up to me. YOU insisted. I was perfectly fine sleeping outside."

"Listen Arry, whatever it is we can figure it out," he began to say.

"STOP CALLING ME ARRY! My name is _Arya_, Arya Stark. And that," she said pointing at another shot of Eddard Stark on the TV, "that, is my father."

Gendry couldn't believe it. Of course he's heard of her. The rebellious daughter of the director of finances for Stag-O-Metal, only the most successful software company in all of Westeros. Although he didn't know what she looked like, he should've pieced two and two together. Young, rides a motorcycle, has a bit of a temper and that signature Northern look.

He didn't know what to say, instead he came closer to her trying to enclose her into another embrace.

She gave him a hard shove. He was surprised by her strength.

"GET AWAY!" she snapped. "NOW that you know my name, you're being nice to me? Well let me tell you one thing, whatever you think you know is wrong. The newscasters are lying. I had no involvement in this fraud. And neither did my father. He is _innocent_. The Lannisters are trying to frame us! If you even so much as think of turning me in, I will kill you, and that is a promise."

Her involvement in the fraud? What was she talking about? Perhaps that is why she is on the news. Will anyone actually believe that a teenager can be involved in a fraud? She may not act like it, and now that he has seen more of her, look like it, but deep inside she was still a child. She is a child who has had her father arrested and is now fleeing the city from the blond-haired family he has heard so many unpleasant things about.

At that moment Gendry realized that this girl needed _his_ protection. He knew what he had to do. He went over to the kitchen counter, pulled out a pair of scissors out of a drawer, walked back to her and started cutting her hair even shorter than it already was.

The shock on her face was something he knew he would never forget.

"I'm not going to turn you in, and you are not going to kill me. I will make sure of your safe return to your family, and THAT is a promise, _Arry_."

**A/N: I know, I know. I made Arya cry an awful lot in this chapter which I realize is a little ooc. But whatever, she made up for it by being _extra_ loud and _extra_ snappy :P Again, I'm not sure why, but as of now I enjoy writing from Gendry's perspective A LOT more. Maybe because Joe Dempsie is a total babe and I'm hopelessly in love with him (joking, kind of). Or maybe because I love Arya's character and so does Gendry, so I just love channelling my love for her through him, lol! Anyway, hope ya'll are enjoying the story thus far, please review if you get a chance!**

**PS. I hope everyone got the nameday suit reference… nameday=birthday, so nameday suit = birthday suit = nada. **


	5. That Was My Towel

**Arya**

Arya was looking in the mirror studying her newly chopped hair. She didn't mind her hair getting cut shorter, not really. She wasn't going to get upset over something as silly as that. Hair grows, it will grow back if she wanted it to. Perhaps she'll always keep it short. It made her face look more round as opposed to long, which Arya liked.

Arya was puzzled about why this man that she met less than 12 hours ago, was putting his life on the line by making her a promise she was scared he wouldn't be able to keep. Gendry promised her that he would help her go back to Winterfell, back to the rest of her family. He explained to her that he had to cut her hair short and that from now on – if they are to meet any people on the road – she would be Arry, a young boy. Arya thought it was a pretty good plan. He and the two boys at the gas station already mistook her for a boy earlier. How hard could it be to fool the others?

Arya didn't know why, but she seemed to trust this guy. She then realized that she didn't have much choice but to trust him. Since her bike broke down she had no other means of transportation, and she couldn't risk being seen at an airport or a bus terminal. Perhaps she trusted him because he has now seen her at her worst. Arya couldn't believe she let herself cry like that in front of a stranger. It was something that Sansa would do. Arya was supposed to be the strong one. Whatever. This Gendry wasn't that much of a stranger to her anymore.

Gendry seemed to have a lot of faith in the plan that he seemed to make up on the spot, right as he was cutting her hair. They were to take his truck and drive it all the way up to Winterfell. He said the journey would take them about a week and a half if they were to drive for at least 14 hours per day. They could take turns driving, which was something that Gendry didn't know about yet. Arya figured she'd tell him once they would be on the road, while his foot would be cramping, and his eyelids heavy. They would stay off of the King's Road and take the smaller freeways to avoid being noticed by traffic cameras.

When Gendry first told her about his plan she approved of it at first but then realized that his plan would require for her to leave Needle behind. Arya was not ready to part with her bike, even if it was not usable at the moment. She begged and begged, and Gendry finally agreed to take the bike with them. He said it would fit on the back of his pickup truck.

Since all of Westeros now knew of her being on the run, and that she was last seen on her bike, Arya suggested they repaint the bike. That is what Gendry was doing now while Arya was getting ready for a bath. She typically wasn't one to take baths in other people's homes, but since she knew that they would be on the road for quite some time, Arya decided to seize the opportunity.

Gendry thought she was sleeping. He very strictly instructed her to sleep for at least a few hours before they were to leave at dawn. Gendry said it was best if they left without anyone knowing about it. Arya agreed.

Arya submerged herself into the soaking tub and couldn't help herself but think about the mechanic, again. She didn't expect him to react the way he did when she started crying. She remembered being pressed up against his naked chest as she let her tears fall. Arya didn't give it much thought at the time, but now that she was thinking about it, she remembered him gently stroking her hair as she cried. He also tried to pull her into another embrace after she told him of her real identity.

She was probably overanalyzing. No, she didn't deny the fact that he was a very attractive man. Tall, dark, and handsome. Isn't that every girl's dream? Arya then reminded herself that he was a lot older than her. Plus, he called her a child, more than once. Of course he wouldn't be interested in her that way. She didn't want him to be anyway. It would just serve as a distraction from what truly mattered – getting back to Winterfell. She'll be completely safe there.

As Arya tried her hardest to push her thoughts about Gendry to the back of her head she heard the door to the bathroom open. _Oh no, no, no, NO!_ Arya stayed quiet hidden behind the shower curtain trying not to make a splash in the soaking tub. Why did he have to come into the bathroom now, of all times? She cursed under her breath for not locking the second door that lead into the bathroom.

He didn't know she was here. He thought she was sleeping, right? A couple of minutes passed and Gendry was fidgeting with something on the bathroom counter while the water was running. Perhaps he was shaving. Arya dared to peak from behind the curtain. She was right – he was shaving. Who shaves in the middle of the night? _Well_, she thought,_ who takes a bath in the middle of the night?_

She didn't dare to keep watching him in fear of getting discovered. She started to reposition into her previous position hoping that Gendry would leave the bathroom soon, and that she'll be able to go back to his bedroom afterwards. As she continued to move she made a small splash. Arya froze in place. She prayed that he didn't hear her. However, judging from the sudden silence in the very small room, she concluded that he did.

She heard a door open and heard Gendry shout her name. "Arry? ARRY!" he ran into his bedroom screaming her name. Well, not her name – her pseudonym. Wait, why was he looking in the bedroom? Didn't he hear her make a splash in the bathroom?

Deciding to put a stop to this she stood up, and making sure to cover herself with the shower curtain she screamed after him. "Gendry, GENDRY! I'm here."

He came running back into the bathroom. "Oh thank _Gods_. Are you all right? Did you get hurt? Why are you in the bathroom?"

"Um… I was taking a bath?" she replied. "Didn't you hear me splash the water?"

"Well yes, but then I thought I heard it in my head, and then I decided to check on you – just in case – and, and you weren't there, so I kind of started freaking out thinking someone took you away while I was in the shop and – "

"OH-KAY there, mom," Arya said with a grin. "I'm fine, I just thought I'd take a bath before we left."

"Right, well, I'm glad you're fine. I'll let you get back to it."

"It's fine, I was done anyway, you should wash up as well," she said as she grabbed a towel from the nearest towel bar, wrapping it around herself (from behind the curtain. She made damn sure he wasn't going to see her naked!), before stepping out of the tub.

She didn't pay much attention to his slightly dropped jaw, as she walked past him into his bedroom.

She was pretty sure she heard him mutter, "that was my towel," under his breath before she shut the door behind her.

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter. Got more plot progression coming in the next one! **


	6. Lannister Gold

**Gendry **

It took everything Gendry had to not stare as he saw Arry reach for _his_ towel proceeding to wrap it around her naked self. He tried his hardest to look nonchalant. He kept reminding himself over and over of her age as she strolled past him. When she left shutting the door behind her, he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. His jaw was hanging open and his face was flushed. He sincerely hoped she hadn't noticed. Trying to brush the memories of her away he decided to sleep for a couple of hours. It was 3:30 am now and he figured he could sleep for a little bit before getting up and setting for their journey.

* * *

Gendry woke up not even two hours after he fell asleep. Typically getting up this early was a lot harder, and Gendry was surprised how well he was fairing for only having slept for a couple of hours during the night.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth he immediately went into his bedroom to wake Arry up. He wasn't sure why he called her Arry in his head. Perhaps it was because he hoped that if that name stuck it would make her new identity more real.

"Wake up, Arry. We must get going," he said while shaking her shoulder. "Arry? Arry. Get up! Arry!" he said for a final time before she opened her eyes. Man! She was hard to wake up.

Arry looked at him confused for a brief moment before her eyes shot open and she pulled the covers over her head.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I'm not wearing anything!" she screamed.

_WHAT?_ He tried to push away the thoughts of her being naked in _his_ bed right in front of him. First his towel and now his bed? What was she doing? Was she doing this on purpose?

He quickly left the room shutting the door behind him. He decided not to make this situation any more awkward than it already was and started to speak to her through the door.

"Just let me know when you're dressed," he said. No reply. "Arry?"

"OKAY!" he heard her shout through the door. _Geez!_

A couple of minutes passed before he heard her shout a "come in".

He was hesitant to come in this time. He's seen her half-naked one too many times already, and it was _not_ helping his inappropriate attraction towards her at all.

Relief came over him as he saw her sitting on his bed dressed in the same clothes that she was dressed in the night before.

"Um…" he began to say. "We'll have to get you a new set of clothes. You're supposed to look like a boy, remember?"

"Okay," he heard her say as he was digging through his chest of drawers looking for the smallest possible shirts and pants he might have.

He was able to find a few of his old shirts and an old pair of pants that he kept from his high school days. He wasn't sure why he had those since they were one too many sizes too small for him. He threw one of the shirts and a pair of pants to Arry, while throwing the other ones into a duffle bag. He continued packing throwing in some more clothes, as well as two light jackets, two sleeping bags that he found in his closet, and an inflatable mattress into the duffle bag. He already had a tent packed away in his truck along with some other camping supplies he figured they could use on their trip. He figured it was best they stayed clear of inns while on their trip.

As Gendry was grabbing two pillows from his bed he heard Arry laughing.

"Lannister Gold t-shirt, really?" she asked pointing at one of his shirts that she was now wearing.

"Well, at least no one will suspect you're running from them if you're wearing one of their shirts," he said while smirking.

Lannister Gold was a beer brewing company owned by none other than the Lannisters. If there's one thing all the people of Westeros could agree on, it's that Lannister Gold makes a heck of a beer. Perhaps that's why they were so rich.

Gendry then instructed Arry to help him go through his kitchen cabinets as well as his fridge and pack any food that they could eat while on the road.

"You don't have much food," observed Arry.

"Well, I don't know how to cook, my mom," he started to say thinking back to his mother. She died when Gendry was 15. Tobho Mott took him into custody afterwards. He taught him all he knew about cars and treated him as part of his own family ever since. When Gendry turned 20 he let him live in the apartment above the shop. Gendry suspected someone paid Tobho Mott to keep him around all these years, but he never questioned it. He knew that whatever this arrangement was would've be much better than a foster home. At least now he had a decent income and a career. Thinking he shouldn't leave for Gods know how long without an explanation, Gendry began scribbling a note for Tobho.

"My mom," he continued as he was writing the note, "she died before she could teach me how to cook," he said with a sad smile without looking up.

He flinched as he felt Arry touch his back.

"I'm very sorry," she said, proceeding to rub his back. Her movements were slow and gentle. She was sincere, he could tell. Those big beautiful gray eyes met his, her hand stopped rubbing his back, and for a couple of seconds they just stood there looking at each other. His gaze dropped down at her lips and at that moment Gendry knew that he's never wanted to kiss anybody as much as he wanted to kiss her right in that moment. She put her other hand on his upper arm and he swore that he felt her body move closer to his, causing his heart to beat faster. He was about to bring his hand up to her face, stopping himself at the last minute and forming it into a fist instead.

He then darted across the room as he attempted to speak.

"Umm, I'm, umm, I'm going to use the bathroom, and, and then we should get going," he said walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him with his back pressed up against it.

* * *

**Arya**

Arya wasn't sure of what had just happened. The two of them were in his kitchen packing food when he brought up his mother passing away. Arya could sense the sadness in his voice as he was speaking about his mom, prompting her to walk over to him and rub his back in an attempt to comfort him. Arya wasn't good at comforting others, so she did what her mother always used to do when one of them kids were upset.

Before she knew what was what, their eyes met and as Arya looked into his deep blue eyes she thought she could really _see_ him. Even though he looked strong and at times his stubbornness drove her mad, his eyes are what gave him away. His eyes showed kindness, gentleness, care, and a slight bit of sadness. For a brief second Arya imagined what it must be like having no family. She quickly pushed that thought away and noticed his gaze drop down. She wasn't sure if he was looking down at her lips, but involuntarily her body moved closer to his and she placed her other hand on his arm. Arya could swear she had stopped breathing in that moment.

She for sure thought they were going to kiss, but instead she found herself watching him move to the opposite side of the room and mumble something as he walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Perhaps she was wrong. She concluded that it was impossible to feel this much attraction towards somebody she barely knew. As Arya pondered on her thoughts some more Gendry emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he grabbed their bags and set for the door.

**A/N: AHHH! They almost kissed! I thought it was nice having both of their perspectives in the same chapter, I think it made the story flow a little bit better. Hope everybody is enjoying the story so far!**


	7. Canned Tuna and Stale Bread

**Arya**

Arya had almost forgotten that Gendry repainted her bike when she first saw it. It was now painted a deep yellow with black detailing going along its sides. Although it may not have read _Needle_ along its side anymore, the new paintjob was beautiful and for a millionth time Arya questioned herself about why this man was helping her.

"It's wonderful, Gendry, thank you," she said before heading for the passenger seat door. She saw a small smile curl up on the side of Gendry's face.

"It's my pleasure," he answered back, pleased.

Arya wished she could ignore the awkwardness that ensued as a result of their almost kiss. At first she thought she was over analyzing, like she always did, but if she was, why would he say sorry before they left his apartment? He must have thought they were going to kiss as well. Does that mean that he was sorry that it almost happened? In a way Arya was glad it all stopped when it did. This kiss would just complicate things, and things were already pretty darn complicated, she told herself pushing her feelings deeper inside.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Arya's stomach started to growl. Gendry noticed and pulled over onto the side of the road.

"We should eat," was all he said.

They ate English muffins with apricot jam in silence until Arya decided to speak up.

"Gendry?"

"Mhm," he mumbled with a full mouth.

"Why are you doing this?"

Surprise washed over his face as he swallowed his food and asked, "doing what"? What _did_ he think she was asking him about?

"Helping me," she began, almost regretting asking in the first place, but deciding to continue anyway. "I mean, you just met me, and all of the sudden you make a decision to leave everything behind and help a criminal escape."

"You're hardly a criminal Arry," he said smirking. "I mean, look at you!"

"What do you mean, 'look at me'?" she asked offended.

Gendry sighed.

"I mean, _yes_, you may be rebellious and a big pain in the ass, but you look nothing like a criminal. Especially one that is involved in fraud. In fact, right now you look exactly like a 12 year old boy."

"_You_ were the one who cut my hair and made me dress this way," she began to protest.

"I did indeed, to keep you safe," his face turning serious all of the sudden. "I know you didn't do what the media is claiming you did Arry."

"And how could you possibly know that?" she demanded.

"Well, you did tell me so. And I just know things sometimes. I know you're telling the truth. I also know you're not all that tough."

"I am tough!"

"If you really were you wouldn't have to say it," he said back calmly.

Arya's looked at the ground beginning to digest their conversation. No one's talked to her in that way before. He was bold, like _really_ bold. And he wasn't afraid to tell her what's what, and argue with her. Arya liked that.

"Well, let's get going then," said Arya dropping the conversation and jumping back in the car.

As Gendry was starting the car he looked at her and said, "to answer you question," he began. "I am helping you because had I been in your situation I would've wanted somebody to help me. You're a good person Arry, I can tell, and I want you to get back home and be with your family," he continued, his eyes now on the road.

Arya smiled to herself.

"I also wouldn't be able to live with myself had I let you go on your own after what you've told me."

Arya's stomach made a flip. He wouldn't be able to live with himself?

"Thank you," was all she said before she proceeded to turn the radio on as they kept on driving.

* * *

**Gendry**

They drove all day only stopping a couple of times to eat and use the washrooms (more like bushes).

When the sun began to set Gendry suggested that they drive into the woods away from the road's sight and set camp for the night.

Finding a clearing big enough to fit both the car and the tent, Gendry made his way out of the car.

"I am going to start setting up the tent," he said as he pulled a gas lantern out of the car trunk, lighting it up. "Can you start gathering firewood for the fire? Don't go too far though, try to stay within a 10 metre radius."

"Got it," Arry said, clearly annoyed.

After about 10 minutes Gendry was done setting up the tent and quickly realized that Arry hasn't come back to camp yet. Starting to panic he picked up the lantern holding it as high up as his arm would stretch and screamed her name.

"ARRY!"

Nothing.

"ARRYYYYY!"

Still nothing.

He started walking, no, more like frantically running around the forest looking for her while continuing to shout her name.

"AR– " he began as he ran into her hitting her in the head with his elbow.

"OW! WATCH YOURSELF," she snapped, picking up the dropped firewood from the ground.

"I was searching for you! Where were you? Why wouldn't you reply? I was starting to get really worried thinking you've gotten lost or someone had taken you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I had these in," she replied pointing to white headphones coming out of her ear. "And I was just looking for firewood, like you asked me to."

"Right…" he began looking for the right words. Just moments ago he thought he had lost her. He thought she was dead in a ditch somewhere all because he let her out of his sight. Gendry never wanted to feel that ever again. "Well, next time you wander off, make sure to keep those our of your ears."

"You can't tell me what to do," she said, standing up a little straighter.

He sighed. Why was she being so difficult? _She is a teenager, Gendry, teenagers are supposed to be difficult_.

"Alright, I'm sorry Arry. Come, you need to eat."

"Again with telling me what to do!" she exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"UGH!" he began, composing himself. "Fine, would you like to come and dine with me under the moonlight, m'lady? I have got canned tuna and stale bread prepared just for this fine evening, would you spare me your company?" he continued in a mocking tone.

"Geez! Don't make it sound like such a date," she said trying to hide a smirk as he felt his own face blush. "And I've told you to not call me m'lady."


	8. Drunk on Good Company

**Arya**

Arya really wanted to high-five herself for making Gendry's face turn crimson red. It was just too easy. Hearing him speak like one of those highborn lords whom she despised so much, was way too funny. She enjoyed the back-and-forth bickering that the two of them shared. It was just like the bickering that she always enjoyed back home with Brandon and Rickon. Except with Gendry it was different. He always pushed it one step further, challenging Arya.

Finishing the canned tuna spread out over stale bread that Gendry prepared for them, Arya went to sit by the fire. She was watching the flames flicker, jumping off of one another with occasional small pieces of burning tree bark flying up into the air and landing onto the ground. She could watch the fire for hours. Arya wished that it was warm enough for them to sleep outside, but summer was nearly over with nights getting longer and colder.

"Arry," he said, making her snap out of her reverie and look at him. His face looked so handsome in the evening light, the light from the fire lighting it up in the most perfect way possible. Arya smiled at him, continuing to study his face, and then realized that he was expecting an answer.

"Umm, yeah?" she asked, looking back at the fire feeling her face fill with blood from getting caught staring at him.

"Tell me about them."

"About who?" asked Arya, looking at him.

"Your family," he answered.

Arya smiled to herself. "They're wonderful. You know what my father looks like. I mean, you saw him on tv. He looks kind of like me, actually. He is the bravest and kindest man I've ever met. My mother has the most beautiful auburn hair, so does Sansa, my sister. If you were to look at a picture of my mother at Sansa's age, who is almost nineteen by the way, Sansa is a spitting image of her, if not even more beautiful. They are both the epitome of what a lady should be, unlike me," she said, chuckling.

"You're a lady as well," he said, his face serious. Arya knew he was being genuine. She felt her face blush once again.

"Thank you, but clearly not," she said holding up a strand of her hair.

"Don't let looks define you, Arry," he said. "It's what inside that matters."

All of the sudden Arya felt tightness in her chest, and reminded herself to breathe.

"Thank you, Gendry," she said before continuing telling him about her family. "Robb, is the eldest, he is twenty-two, just like you. He is to inherit Winterfell, our estate, one day. Then there's Jon. You won't hear me say this to any of my other siblings, but he is my favourite. Although I suppose they all know it by now. He is also twenty-two, just like Robb. He has had a hard life, being a bastard and all, yet he stays strong and humble. He's joined the Night's Watch about a year ago. It's hard being away from him."

Arya saw Gendry nod to himself. He probably knew about Jon, her father's bastard. Everybody in Westeros knew. The head of a powerful family bringing home a bastard, that was one of the biggest scandals in all of Westeros. Back in the day that is.

"Then there's Brandon, we all call him Bran, and Rickon, the youngest of us Starks. The two of them seem to get along pretty well, apart from their age difference. I don't know if you know, but Bran had an accident almost a year ago, now. He lost use of both of his legs. I actually haven't seen him since he woke up from his coma which he was in following the accident. That was when father, Sansa and I moved to King's Landing. Bran was supposed to come with us, but I guess the accident prevented him from it. In a way I'm glad he never did. He wouldn't like it much."

"I'm sorry," he said, keeping his eyes on the fire.

"What for?"

"For you being away from them, they all sound like a wonderful lot," he proceeded.

"They are," said Arya, smiling for an umpteenth time that night. "What about you, Gendry? I know you said your mother passed, but what about the rest of your family?"

"Don't have one," said Gendry, his face upset. "Well, not really. I never had a dad, or any brothers or sisters. After my mother died, I was fifteen then, Tobho Mott," he continued, "you know, the owner of the gas station and the car shop, he took me in. Him and his family, they fed me, gave me a roof to sleep under, and he gave me a job at the shop. So I guess I do have a family, just not one to which I am bound by blood."

Arya was glad she asked him.

"That note you were writing before we left you apartment," she said, keeping her gaze steady on the ground, "was that for Tobho? Or a girlfriend, perhaps?"

OH GODS! Now, how come her mouth had no filter for what she said?

She could hear Gendry chuckling.

"No, it was for Tobho. No girl will want to date me, trust me Arry," he said.

"Why?" she looked up, surprised. "You're nice enough, and attractive."

CRAP! Seriously, she should not be allowed to communicate with anyone past dusk. He mind was clearly not working properly. Perhaps she was drunk on good company, or had a heat stroke from the fire. Was it possible to get a heat stroke from a fire? She hoped that Gendry was polite enough to ignore her comment. He wasn't.

"Umm," he began, looking up at her, his eyes rising in surprise. "Thank you, I guess."

He got up, made his way to the stack of firewood and threw a couple of logs in the fire.

"You know, you may not think so yourself, but you are beautiful," he looked at her straight in her eyes as he continued to throw more logs into the fire. "Plus, remember what I told you, it's what's on the inside that matters," he added before retreating into the tent.

* * *

**Gendry**

Gendry wasn't sure why he told Arry the things he did. He hoped that his attraction towards her wasn't obvious, but heck! He just told her she was beautiful. If that wasn't going to give it away, he didn't know what would. She did start it though. She called _him_ attractive. Gendry couldn't help but feel flattered, and a little bit giddy. He went into the tent to prevent her from seeing him smile to himself like a thirteen-year-old girl. He replayed their conversation over and over in his head as he was inflating the mattress, that Arry was going to sleep on, with a manual air pump. He was nearly done when Arry came in, unravelled one of the sleeping bags laying it on the ground next to the mattress, and got inside.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to sleep, stupid!" she said.

"I inflated the mattress for you, will you please move your sleeping bag onto it?" he asked. "I don't want you catching a cold sleeping on the cold ground."

"Well, what about you?"

"I'll sleep on the ground. Unfortunately I only had one air mattress back at my place, so the ground will have to do."

"No Gendry!"

"Don't worry," he began, "I've slept in worse conditions." It was true.

"But, Gendry!"

"Arry."

"Gendry!" she was getting frustrated with him, he could tell. "Look, fine, I'll sleep on your stupid mattress. But only if you do as well! It's big enough for both of us."

She was right. They could both sleep on it comfortably.

"Absolutely not. I will not," he said in a stern voice.

"Yes, you will!" she began. "I'll make you!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'll make you!" she said again as she unravelled the second sleeping bag laying it onto one side of the mattress before moving her own onto the other side. She then pushed him onto the mattress and proceeded to climb into one of the sleeping bags.

"And you thought you were the only bossy one around here, didn't you?" she said before her eyes closed.

**A/N: So Arya and Gendry are camping! I really love camping myself and I wanted to incorporate it into the story, so here it is. Look forward to next chapter going up tomorrow to see how Gendry will fare with sleeping right next to Arya. In the mean time, please review!**


	9. M'lady High

**Gendry**

It took Gendry a long time to fall asleep that night. It was so peaceful being away from the civilization. He laid in his sleeping bag listening to the sounds of the forest. There were sounds of leaves rustling in the ground, the hooting of the owls, and the occasional howling heard in the distance. The howling definitely came from a direwolf. Gendry didn't think direwolves lived this far south from the Wall. Perhaps he was wrong. Gendry made a mental note for himself to ask Arry about direwolves. After all, she was from the North, perhaps she even had some direwolf as pets. Gendry smiled to himself at the thought of Arry's tiny frame next to a direwolf.

Gendry reflected back on his past two days as well as on how he felt about this girl he just met. She was very self-opinionated, almost as stubborn as he was, a tiny hint of annoying, and always spoke her mind. Gendry thought back to when she told him that he was attractive. And then made him sleep next to her on the mattress. No girl he ever met has had this effect on him. She was driving him mad in the most desirable way possible. Gendry then remembered how her face lit up when she talked about her family – she could hardly stop smiling. Gendry wished that she was always smiling; she had the most beautiful smile.

Gendry heard the raindrops starting to fall as the light that came from the fire became dimmer. He turned to his side and saw Arry's chest gently rise and fall. She was sleeping. He smiled, feeling something in his chest that he couldn't quite identify. Gendry's eyelids then grew heavy and sleep finally washed over him.

* * *

Gendry woke up the next morning with a ray of sunshine shining upon the side of his face. Squinting while his eyes adjusted to the light, Gendry became aware of his position. Arry was snuggled up to his left side, with one of her arms stretched out across his chest. His left arm was placed under her head, hugging her back and upper body. Gendry wasn't sure how the two of them ended up in this position. When he went to sleep he made sure that he was as far on his side of the mattress as the space would allow him. Gendry then remembered being cold during the night. She was probably cold as well, and somehow their two bodies found each other, seeking heat. Suddenly Gendry became very glad for the two sleeping bags separating the two of them, if not completely then at least partially.

Gendry began to feel Arry move in her sleep and decided to pretend to be asleep. It would be much worse if she woke up to him being awake, knowingly holding her in such an embrace. Her arm stretched out further across his chest, gripping the side of his right arm, and then Gendry felt her body separate from his. Arry quickly got up and stood up in the middle of the tent. This was Gendry's cue to 'wake up'.

Sitting up while rubbing his eyes, Gendry heard Arry mumble a "morning."

"Morning," he said back. "Did you sleep well last night?" he continued as he noticed an apparent blush spreading across Arry's face.

"Surprisingly, yes," she answered. "And you?"

"Yes, me too. Surprisingly," he said, not being able to keep the grin off of his face. He noticed her face blush even more.

"Okay, well I'm ummm, I have to pee. So yes, see you in a bit," she said before darting out of the tent.

He made her uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was his stupid grin or the fact that she was embarrassed because of their sleeping arrangements. She was the one who insisted that he sleep next to her on the mattress. Gendry concluded that Arry will probably blame herself for the awkwardness between them. He didn't like that. He contemplated bringing it up with her, but decided against it.

* * *

**Arya**

They were on the road again, but things were a lot more awkward today than they were yesterday. Arya wondered if he was aware of how they slept during the night. She wasn't sure how she ended up curled up next to him; Gods know what she does in her sleep! That morning Arya woke up snuggled up against his side, hugging his chest. For a brief moment Arya let her arm stretch out a little bit farther, and moved deeper into his warm embrace. Almost momentarily she snapped back into reality and got up. Shortly after Gendry woke up and asked her how she slept in a very suggestive tone. Then she knew that her face was blushing, and apparently so did Gendry because she saw him grinning at her. _Ugh,_ that stupid grin! Arya couldn't shake off the feeling of having Gendry's warm body pressed up against hers. Somehow his arm fit perfectly around her frame. She felt comfortable being in his embrace. Thinking back to it caused Arya's stomach to flip and feel warm at the same time. How was he doing this to her?

Trying to stop thinking about Gendry, Arya decided to look out the window. As Arya saw the scenery change she realized that they must've been leaving the Crownlands, and on their way into the Riverlands. Her mother's family lived in the Riverlands, a thought that comforted Arya.

A couple of more hours passed of them driving in silence before Arya decided to tackle the elephant in the room – _ahem, car_ – and bring up what happened during the night with Gendry.

"Gendry," she began.

"Mhm," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you remember, umm…" she wasn't sure how to bring it up. She really should have thought this through. "Do you remember, you know, like, snuggling up to me during the night?"

"Um, no!" he said. "But I think I remember _you_ snuggling up to _me_!"

_SHIT! Did she?_

"I wouldn't!" she protested.

"And neither would I!" he screamed. "Well, not knowingly anyway," he continued, his voice a lot calmer.

"Okay, well, all I know is that I woke up sleeping right up against you!" she said, looking to the opposite side from where Gendry was, crossing her arms.

He stayed quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "Don't worry, it won't happen again. I'll sleep on the ground tonight."

Arya immediately looked back at him.

"Gendry, that's not what I meant!"

"Except that it is," he said in a sad voice while his face was in a bit of a scowl. "If I were you I wouldn't want some dirty mechanic sleeping right next to m'lady high!"

"STOP IT GENDRY!" she screamed at him. "Stop putting words into my mouth, and thinking that you know how the world spins!"

"I do know how the world spins!" he snapped back at her.

"Well, CLEARLY NOT!" she continued to scream. Why was he being so difficult? "You are doing something for me that I will never be able to repay you back for. You are taking me home! Do you really think I care if you sleep next to me? Heck, I wouldn't care if you walked around naked! That stuff doesn't bother me, Gendry! I wish you could see that!"

She was the angry one now. That stupid, bull-headed boy was driving her mad.

"Fine," he said, his voice calm. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For sleeping next to me, or being a pain in the ass? Because those are two different things, Gendry!"

"Arry," he said shaking his head. "Let it go, please."

**A/N:** **Another filler chapter, but I really wanted to incorporate the snuggling scene into the story, as well as their small fight! Plot progression happening in the next chapter. **


	10. The Crook of Gendry's Neck

**Gendry**

Gendry's grip around the steering wheel was tight as he thought back to their argument earlier on. He didn't like fighting with her. No, not at all. He also hated the fact that she was now giving him the silent treatment. When they had stopped to eat lunch a couple of hours earlier, she wouldn't say one word to him. Not one. He thought that perhaps he shouldn't have been so blunt with her. But he didn't know how to be anything but. She didn't like the things he said to her though. And she wasn't afraid to tell him so either. Perhaps she really didn't mind him sleeping next to her. And then she mentioned something about him walking around naked? What was that all about? Does she seriously think he'd do that? Whatever, it didn't matter. That argument was over, and it was time for both of them to move on.

"We are running short on food," he began.

No reply.

"I was thinking we stop and buy something in the next town we pass. Or maybe we'll be able to buy something sufficient enough at the next gas station. Actually, now that I think of it, we could use some gas."

She wasn't even looking at him!

"Arry, did you hear what I said?" he asked. "Arry? ARRY!" he said a lot louder this time.

Still nothing.

"OH GODS ARRY, ANSWER ME!"

"I heard you the first time," she said looking at him, her eyes piercing into his.

"Okay," he began, composing himself. "Thank you for replying."

* * *

They drove for another hour before Gendry decided to stop at a gas station right off of the King's Road. He _was_ going to tell Arry to stay inside the truck to prevent her from being seen, but before he even opened his mouth to speak she was already out of the car and halfway to the gas station store. He decided to let it slide this time as he put the pump into his truck.

A couple of minutes later Gendry joined Arry in the store, studying what she had picked out. She was smart enough not to pick too much perishable food, not that you would find that sort of thing at a gas station. He also noticed her put in a pack of six lemon cakes into the basket. That made Gendry smile.

They made their way towards the counter and unloaded everything that was in their basket.

"This, and whatever the total was for the gas in number one," Gendry said pointing to his truck.

"Okay, lad" said the man at the cash register, punching in numbers. "That will be three Stags and a Groat, please."

Arry then threw three silver coins and one copper one onto the counter.

"Arry," he began.

"Save it, Gendry," she snapped.

"Younger brother, huh?" asked the man, pointing at Arry. He thought they were related? Well, okay, that worked.

"Yes," answered Gendry.

"Where are ya two off to?"

"Riverrun," jumped in Arry. "My brother's taking me fishing before school starts up again."

"Ahh! Now, I can personally say that the fishing up there's good. Hope you two have a fine time."

"Thank you," said Gendry as he picked up the bags and started making his way towards the store's exit.

He was nearly at the door when he turned around and saw Arry still standing by the counter, her feet glued to the floor. She was staring up at the television, as was the cashier. Making his way over to her, what was on the television caught his eye, and the man behind the counter turned up the volume.

"Eddard Stark, previously charged with fraud against Stag-O-Metal, has been shot during his transfer from the King's Landing prison to an outside facility. From what we gather the shot was fatal, killing Eddard Stark instantaneously. The shooter has not been found, nor identified. At this time, we ask anyone who may have any information on this matter to contact KLPD as soon as possible."

Gendry turned to Arry. Her face was emotionless as she made her way out of the gas station and inside his truck.

* * *

**Arya**

_Her father was dead. He was shot and now he was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

Arya kept repeating those words over and over in her head. She just couldn't fathom the fact that it was real. How could it be? Just two days ago everything was fine. Her father may have been arrested, but he was alive. Alive and well. And now he was dead. Her father was dead.

For the first few hours that they drove, Arya wasn't there. She may have been in the car, but her mind was someplace else. She was looking out of the window, watching the scenery, but not really paying any attention to it at all. She could hear Gendry saying something to her, but she wasn't listening. During those hours she was nothing but dead weight. She couldn't talk, move, or think. All she knew was that her father was now dead.

A couple of more hours passed, and Gendry's truck came to a stop at yet another forest clearing. Arya didn't even notice him drive off of the main road. Gendry didn't say anything to her as he got out of the truck and started setting up their camp for the night. Arya continued sitting inside the car. Some more time passed and Gendry now had the fire going, and was fidgeting around with some of the food that they bought at the gas station.

He came towards the car, knocking on the window first, and then opening the door.

"Arry, you should come eat. I know you don't want to, but it's important that you do."

She didn't say anything, but just got out of the car and made her way towards where he had the food set up. She didn't want to eat, but she knew she had to. She also didn't want to talk to Gendry. Not for the reasons that she didn't want to talk to him prior to when they were at the gas station. Gods, that was so stupid now that she thought back to it, so childish of her too. No, she simply couldn't talk to him. She couldn't talk to anyone.

The two of them sat by the fire, eating in silence. Arya could hear the water flowing from somewhere nearby. Looking around she noticed a small stream running not far from where they were sitting. Standing up, and then making her way over to the stream, Arya did the only thing that she knew would bring her back to her senses. She submerged her head into the stream, letting the cold water wash over her face.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but before long she felt two hands grab her by her shoulders and pull her out of the water. Turning around she saw Gendry's concerned eyes watching her. Suddenly very aware of the cold, Arya started to shiver. Gendry immediately took his own sweater off and put it over Arya's shoulders.

With one of his arms under her knees and the other by her back, he picked her up without any effort. Carrying her over towards the tent, Arya let her head rest upon Gendry's chest. She didn't realize this until they were both inside the tent and Gendry was laying her down on the mattress, but she had a firm grip on his shirt. Gendry seemed to notice it too, looking down from where her hand was, and up at her face. As she looked into his deep blue eyes, Arya let her desires win her over and pulled Gendry closer to her before she pressed her own lips to his.

She's never kissed anybody before, but once her lips met his they seemed to know what to do. At first Gendry was hesitant to kiss her back, but that didn't last long. Before Arya knew what was what, he was kissing her back with such hunger and passion that Arya knew could only mean that he wanted her, needed her, just as much as she wanted and needed him. Their kiss was deepening with every passing moment, Arya's hands now lingering in Gendry's hair. She felt his body tense before he pulled away.

Their gazes met once again, and not knowing what else to say or do, Arya moved farther down the mattress as a cue for Gendry to lie down next to her.

"Stay with me tonight," was all she said before she felt Gendry's arms wrap around her. Arya put her head down in the crook of Gendry's neck inhaling his scent, before her closed eyes and she fell asleep.

**A/N: AHH! Big chapter! Ned Stark dies, and Arya and Gendry kiss for the first time! Also, I just wanted to thank everybody who has taken the time to review the story, it means A LOT! Thank you for reading! **


	11. Her Uncontrollable Smile

**Gendry **

This was the first night since he's met Arry that he had no trouble falling asleep. Perhaps it was the exhaustion from the day's events, or the fact that he wanted to avoid his own thoughts about what had happened between him and Arry, but that night sleep came swiftly. Being a very light sleeper, Gendry found himself waking up a few times during the night from the sounds heard outside. Each time, just like the last time, those sounds were harmless and came from the animals of the forest. And each time, just like the last, Arry was still by his side, sleeping.

Waking up the next morning, however, Arry was not. Gendry did not panic at her absence. He simply got out of the tent and saw her sitting by the fire, sharpening the end of a long branch.

"What's that for?" he asked, as she jumped in surprise.

"It's for marshmallows. You know, I figured we can pick some up at another gas station and maybe roast some over the fire tonight? My father used to make those with us," she replied as a sad smile spread across her face.

"I'm sorry, about your father, he seemed like a great man," he said.

"Thank you," she said back, getting up.

"Do you want to talk about it? About your father?"

"Not yet," she replied to him, looking down at the ground.

Gendry wasn't sure what to say, thankfully she was the one who broke the silence.

"I need to focus on what's important. I need to get back to Winterfell, I need to tell mother and Robb of what I know. I hope you are still up to take me there, even after what happened last night."

Her face got slightly red, and Gendry could feel his own cheeks fill with blood.

"Listen, about that," he began only to be interrupted. She did that a lot – interrupt him. Somehow he didn't mind.

"Gendry," she began, her face more serious now. "Before you try to say anything about yesterday and how you regret that it happened, and some other crap about doing the respectable thing and me being a child – don't. Don't say it. I know you're thinking it, but don't say it."

"Arry," he chimed in.

"Wait," she continued, putting her hand out defensively. "What happened last night was completely my fault. I was upset, for obvious reasons, and I sought comfort, and you, well, I'm sorry I kissed you Gendry. I am sorry I used you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he began making his way closer towards her. "Don't be sorry, Arry. I kissed you back."

"I know."

"I shouldn't have."

"But you did," she said calmly.

"But I did," he continued, taking her hand in his, watching her face for a reaction. She seemed content even though he knew she wasn't. "And even thought I know it was wrong for me to take advantage of the situation, I don't regret it. Not for a second."

"So what do we do about it? You know, the kiss?" she asked.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You're supposed to be the older one! You're twenty-two! Why don't _you_ tell _me_!" she said as she gave him a slight shove on the chest. He started to laugh.

"Thanks, for reminding me of my age," he began as she rolled her eyes. "And I don't know what to do about it now, but I do know that I would like to kiss you again someday," he continued, his eyes glued to hers.

"Liar!" she said, giving him another shove.

He laughed once again.

"You know, you shouldn't insult people that are bigger than you!"

"Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone!" she said as she stomped off into the tent.

* * *

**Arya**

They were on the road again. Arya got sick of being on the road quite quickly. She didn't care though, because with each moment spent on the road she was one moment closer to being back at Winterfell. Going back to Winterfell was still her number one priority. Her father may have been dead, but the Lannisters were still guilty. So was she, apparently. For a brief moment Arya forgot that she was being looked for and that she is technically a fugitive.

She was distracted. Gendry was trying his hardest to keep her distracted. He chattered to her endlessly about anything and everything. He didn't want her thinking of her father's death. She didn't mind though. She didn't want to think about it either, and their endless conversations made the time pass quicker.

Arya learned lots from her conversations with Gendry. He told her about his childhood, his job, his friends, and his mom. Arya liked it best when he talked about his mom. His face would light up and his lips curl into a smile. His lips. Arya couldn't help but think back to last night. The memory of his lips hungrily lingering over hers made Arya's stomach flip. Then there was the memory of their conversation this morning. He wanted to kiss her again. And he told her about it! Arya smiled to herself, looking out the window to avoid Gendry noticing her grin.

"What?" he asked. He noticed!

"What do you mean, what?" she asked even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Nothing," he said, now also smiling to himself.

Arya wondered if the smile that was plastered on his face was there for the same reasons as the one plastered on hers. Probably. After all, he has told her that she was beautiful _and_ kissed her back. But somehow Arya still couldn't believe that all this was happening. Count on Arya to find an admirer in the most awkward situations! Arya remembered the boys that chased after her back at Winterfell. They were always the most random bunch. From Billy, a kid in her fourth grade class, to Mycah – the butcher's son – who was actually her friend first. They'd all tease her for being un-lady like, and then try to kiss her. Arya was quicker, dodging their kisses and always running away.

Arya was glad that her first kiss was with Gendry. He was so different from all of those other boys. For one, he was a man. And a very good-looking one at that. His height, muscled chest and arms, and eyes bluer than the ocean must've made him very popular amongst the girls, Arya concluded. But it's not his looks that made Arya glad that he was her first kiss. It was him. She liked his sense of humour, his stubbornness, and his patience. She was comfortable with Gendry. She was herself.

Finally getting control over her uncontrollable smile, Arya started yet another conversation with Gendry, this time about fishing. After all, that what they told the man at the gas station they were going to do.

**A/N: Hello everybody! This was a hard chapter to write because I wasn't sure how to approach their post-kiss conversation. Hope it didn't disappoint. New chapter going up tomorrow! :)**


	12. Two Friends on a Camping Trip

**Arya**

"This is stupid," said Gendry.

"You're stupid," exclaimed Arya. "Now, come on! You said we could go fishing, so go ahead, FISH!"

They decided to stop driving a little bit earlier on in the day, to give both of them time to rest. Finding yet another clearing in the woods, this time near a pond, Arya and Gendry were now holding two sticks that Arya had found to serve as 'fishing spears'.

"You can't possibly think that we'll be able to catch anything with these," said Gendry holding up the stick.

"We'll never know unless we try! And if these don't work out, we can just catch the fish with our hands. Now come on, look how big those fish are!"

Standing on the rocks surrounding the pond, Arya and Gendry began aimlessly darting their sticks into the water. Missing each and every time, after a few minutes Arya got impatient. Taking off her pants, shirt and shoes in three swift movements, Arya jumped into the pond. She had the same luck that she had when she was aiming from the rocks, only now she was neck deep in water. Gendry seemed to take notice of it too, and started laughing.

"You think it's funny don't you? Why don't you try and do it from down here!" she said as she started to pull on Gendry's foot.

Not budging, Gendry took two steps back from the edge of the pond and dropped his 'spear'.

"No, I won't go in!"

"Why not? Scared that the water is too cold?" asked Arya playfully, splashing the water in his direction.

"NO!" he said. "I… I don't know how to swim!"

"What do you mean, you don't?" asked Arya, surprised.

"That's exactly what I mean. I never learned when I was a kid, and when I was older it was way too embarrassing whenever someone invited me to go swimming at the pool or the bay, so I never went, and never learned."

"Awww! Poor baby Gendry, doesn't know how to swim!" teased Arya, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Shut up!" snapped Gendry.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, shut up!"

"Oh, you're going to regret saying that, Gendry," she said as she got out of the pond and made her way towards him.

Gendry's face had confusion and surprise written all over it as she pushed him into the pond, Arya impressed with her own strength. Gendry's head re-emerging from underneath the water, he was now trying to act angry, but Arya could see his face tensing as he tried to hide his smile. Before he decided to get back out of the water, Arya jumped back in, making a big splash.

"The water doesn't bite, see," said Arya, swimming circles around Gendry.

"No, but the fish might!"

"They won't. I scared them away when I jumped in. Now come on, I'll teach you how to swim."

"You won't," he said, shaking his head.

"I will! And if you won't let me, I'll push you deeper into the pond and then you really won't have a choice but to learn," she said with a conspiring smile spreading across her face.

He laughed.

"You wouldn't do that!" was all said before Arya started to push him towards the middle of the pond. "OKAY! OKAY! Fine, teach me how to swim."

And so she did. Except he wasn't a very good student, only being able to do a few strokes at a time before he'd start to panic and start all over again. It didn't matter to Arya though, she was having the time of her life teaching this bull-headed boy how to swim.

* * *

**Gendry**

After their 'swimming lesson' in the pond, and after changing into dry clothes and putting the wet ones out to dry, him and Arry were now sitting on a log by the fire. Twilight was starting to set as they ate their dinner.

"OH!" exclaimed Arry, jumping off from the log and storming towards his truck. "We can't forget about the marshmallows!"

She was nearly skipping on her way back, the marshmallow bag in one hand, and the two branches that she was sharpening the ends of in the morning, in the other. In that moment she couldn't look anymore like a child. She plopped down next to him, handing him one of the sticks. Ripping the marshmallow bag open, Arry took two marshmallows out and stuck them on the end of her stick.

"A bit greedy, don't you think?" he asked, teasing her.

"Nope!"

As they sat there roasting and eating their marshmallows, Gendry decided to ask Arry something he's been wanting to for a while now.

"Arry," he began. "Do you think that you'll be able to prove that the Lannisters are framing you and your father? Were framing your father," he corrected himself.

Suddenly she stopped eating her marshmallow and looked at him, her face serious.

"Why? You don't think I'm telling the truth?"

"No! That's not what I said!"

"Then why are you questioning me?" she snapped, her face unreadable.

"I'm not, I'm simply wondering if you think the truth will be able to come out. And if people will believe it."

"That's what I am going home for, isn't it? To make sure that the truth _does_ come out. Gendry – you don't understand, I have no other choice but have the truth come out. And it never will if they arrest me just like they arrested my father – you know how that turned out. I am sure I am not the only one who knows of the Lannisters' plot, but others can't be trusted. I must act while I still can. And I can't unless I am in the safety of my own home."

"I understand," was all he was able to say.

"Listen, I don't want to talk or think about all of that tonight. Tonight is our break night, you said so yourself. Let's pretend that my father never died, that you are not helping a fugitive escape, and that we are just two friends on a camping trip."

_Two friends on a camping trip. _That's all they were. Gendry then thought about their kiss last night. How he wished he could kiss her again, here and now. Just take her face in his two hands, and press his mouth against hers. But no – friends don't kiss. Especially on camping trips. Gendry shouldn't be kissing her anyway. She was Arry – Arya – Stark, of Winterfell. Daughter of the now ex-director of finances of Stag-O-Metal. Kissing her again would just make parting with her later on more difficult. Gendry never wanted to part with her. But he also knew that they could never be together, not in the way that he wanted to anyway. A girl like her would never be allowed to be with a bastard like him. A bastard with no family, no future, or anything to offer. _Two friends on a camping trip. _That's all they ever will be.

Gendry started to feel a lump in his throat at his sudden realization.

"Gendry," she said with concern in her voice. "Don't look so sad. Two friends on a camping trip, remember? Camping trips are fun! And no one is allowed to be sad."

He knew that those words were meant more for her than they were meant for him. Deciding to play along with her plan, he smiled at her as he stuck a marshmallow onto his stick.

"Alright. And what shall we do after we finish all these marshmallows? Go hunting for some squirrels?" he asked, trying to make a joke.

She laughed.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea!" she said, her eyes lighting up.

She wasn't like other girls. No, not at all. She was different. She liked to ride motorcycles, didn't care if her hair was cut short, sought adventure everywhere she went, tried to teach him how to swim, wanted to hunt squirrels, and laughed at his bad jokes. She was Arya. Arya Stark.

Gendry wondered how he came to love somebody in such a short amount of time.

**A/N: Awww, so Gendry is in love with Arya, well no surprise there, we all knew it was going to happen :P Also, from now on Gendry will start referring to Arya as Arya in his head (as opposed to Arry). I think that makes sense since he now sees her for who she really is. In tomorrow's chapter we will finally be introduced to some new characters!**


	13. Freyway

**Arya**

The two of them had fallen into a routine. They'd wake up, eat breakfast, drive for hours, then eat lunch. Then drive some more before setting camp for the night. There were hours spent of them having conversations in the car, and even more conversations by the fire. That night the two of them were roasting marshmallows, Arya convinced Gendry to try hunting for squirrels. Trying to set up a trap in the dead of the night, Gendry ended up stabbing his toe. The following morning Arya tried convincing Gendry to let her drive. He was very much against it at first, but agreed to it in the end.

The day after, Arya tried fishing again, this time being more successful. Catching a medium-sized fish, Arya watched Gendry's shocked expression as she began gutting it. He then told her that he thought he'd never see a day when a girl would willingly gut a fish. She just laughed at his comment. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, laughing. Sometimes it was because of something stupid Gendry would do (like stab his toe), but most times it was because of the things he said to her. Somehow he always seemed to have the right thing to say, crack a joke here and there, good or bad. But Arya soon learned to laugh at them all.

Days passed, and each night Arya found Gendry to be less and less hesitant to sleep next to her. And each night, after both of them struggling to fall asleep, they would eventually find each other's embrace. One of them would always make an excuse and say something about being too cold. Cold it may have been, but they both knew that those excuses were anything but.

Arya learned to find the slight rising and falling of Gendry's chest she would feel against her back, to be calming. The protection she felt from having his arms wrapped around her made falling asleep a lot easier. Each night, Gendry held her a little tighter than the last, and each morning Arya wished that the night had never ended.

Arya also took notice of the way Gendry watched her sometimes. Such as when she would drive the car, or warm her hands by the fire. He thought she didn't know, but she did. Most times he'd look at her as if she was the last girl in the world. Other times, he'd watch her with a pained expression, one that Arya didn't understand.

On their sixth day of travel, Arya and Gendry were nearly out of the Riverlands, about half a day's drive from the Twins. Arya now realized that Gendry's initial prediction of getting her home to Winterfell in a week and a half was simply wishful thinking. Since freeways other than the Kingsroad were sparse in the North, Arya knew that she would be lucky if they were in Winterfell in two week's time.

It was Arya's turn to drive. They had agreed to take turns driving throughout the day. That way Gendry wouldn't get tired as easily, and Arya as bored. Being behind the wheel of a car wasn't the same as riding her bike, but Arya loved it nonetheless. It gave her a sense of freedom and control. Gendry was asleep in the passenger's seat, giving Arya an idea to surprise him and buy something nice for lunch at the nearest gas station. They seemed to be doing that a lot, buying their food at gas stations. It was safer than driving into towns where there were more chances for Arya to get noticed.

Pulling into the parking lot of a gas station, Arya got out of the car and made her way inside. As she was walking up and down the isles of the very small store, looking for something better tasting than canned food, Arya heard a sound that she had so greatly missed. That sound was the vrooming that came from the engines of six or seven bikes that were pulling into the parking lot of the gas station. Not thinking about the consequences of what she was about to do, or the chance of being recognized, Arya quickly paid for what she picked out in the store, and hurried outside.

Gendry had awoke, no doubt from the noise made by the bikes. He gave Arya a warning look as he saw her make her way towards where the group of men were standing by their bikes.

"Is that a Frey bike," asked Arya. "With a MotoGP engine?"

The Freys made the fastest and best bikes in all of Westeros. No wonder these men had their bikes. The Twins, a place where Freyway manufactured their bikes was so close to here.

"What's a boy your age know about bikes anyway? Have you ever even been on one?" asked a bald man who was much too young to have no hair.

"I've got one you know," replied Arya, feeling defensive.

Gendry was now by her side, trying to pull her towards the car.

"We should hurry. Don't want to be late for lunch with mother," he was speaking loudly enough for the men to hear.

"Is that your brother?" the man was now speaking to Gendry.

"Indeed… sir," replied Gendry.

"You should teach your brother that it's impolite to lie to strangers."

"I WASN'T LYING!" screamed Arya, trying to get free of Gendry's grip.

"Teach him a thing or two about controlling his temper as well," added the man.

"It's there! In the truck. See for yourself if you don't believe me!"

Arya regretted saying that momentarily. The men exchanged looks, and Gendry shook his head in disbelief at what she had done.

"Well, if the boy wishes we look at his bike, then we'll make sure to get a good look at it," said the bald man as he gave his men a nod.

That's when it happened. Two men ran over to her and Gendry, pulling the two of them apart. The man that was holding Arya was not letting her escape from his grip, no matter how hard Arya tried. Gendry punched the man that was trying to hold him captive, prompting another man to run over and assist in holding Gendry down. Two more men went over to Gendry's truck, pulling off the cover that was covering Arya's bike.

"Huh, the boy was right. He does have a bike. And quite a nice one as well."

That was it; they were going to steal _Needle_. Her most precious possession. Her last gift from Jon.

Tears started to well up in Arya's eyes. She had nearly missed the sound of more roaring engines that came from another group of bikes pulling into the parking lot. The new group of men dismounted from their bikes, and a man who Arya assumed to be their leader stepped forward.

"Leave them be, Walton, and no harm will come to you," said a man with long hair and a beard to match it.

The men who held Arya and Gendry captive seemed to loosen their grip as they looked in the direction of the newly arrived guests.

"Thoros," said the bald man who Arya assumed to be Walton. Walton Frey. Of course! No wonder he had a Frey bike. "Didn't think I'd see you here today."

"You heard me, Walton. Leave the poor lads alone. What are you doing trying to steal their bike anyway? Don't you have one of your own? Perhaps it's the thrill of picking on those who you outnumber that prompts you to do these things," said Thoros.

"We outnumber you. Just you, Anguy, and Harwin today, is it? What happened to the rest of your group?"

Harwin. Why did that name sound so familiar to Arya?

"You may outnumber us, but we overpower you in strength. I suggest you leave now before this gets out of hand and I am forced to send your head to your grandfather."

_What's this deal about severed heads?_

Anger spilled across Walton's face as he gave his men a look which prompted them to release Arya and Gendry.

Making their way towards their bikes, Walton stopped near Thoros and mumbled, "this isn't over yet."

As Walton Frey and his group rode away, Thoros looked at Arya, then at Gendry, and then back at Arya.

"What did you two do to provoke Walton Frey anyway?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," began Arya. "They just came at us wanting to steal my bike, is all."

Another man made his way towards Arya and Gendry. That's when Arya knew that this man was none other than Harwin, a man who used to work for her father.

"You mean the bike Jon gave to you, child?" asked Harwin.

**A/N: So this is the chapter where Arya and Gendry meet The Brotherhood Without Banners! I decided to make them into a biker gang in my story, lol why not!**** You'll learn more about their purpose and what they do in the next chapter! Also, I decided to give Thoros the appearance to match his actor's in the show. I realize that in the books he's supposed to be a "tall, fat, bald man" (wikipedia's words, not mine), but I think it's more fun if he has a long beard and hair :P Please review!**


	14. Modern-day Robin Hoods

**Gendry**

Things were definitely not going according to Gendry's plan.

First, Arya thought it'd be a good idea to approach a stranger with no purpose other than to ask him about his stupid bike. When the man tried mocking her, Arya got defensive, like she always did about things she loved, which led to the two of them being held while Arya's bike almost got stolen. And then this Thoros and his biker gang arrived. What was it with this area and biker gangs, anyway?

If it weren't for Arya's curiosity, Harwin – one of Thoros' men – would never see her, or recognize her. As much as Gendry wanted to be angry with her for getting them into this situation, he couldn't be. She was Arya, his Arya. Well, not _his_ per se, but its things like these that she did, that made him wish she _were_ his.

It turned out that Harwin used to work for Arya's father. He used to be part of his personal security team. The security team that was so quick to be replaced by a new one once Eddard Stark moved to King's Landing with his daughters nearly a year ago. Arya told Gendry that Harwin worked for her father since before she was born, and was oftentimes invited to attend their family dinners. He was like part of her family, she said.

After Harwin recognized Arya, he was quick to tell his companions of her true identity. Both, Thoros and Anguy knew who she was, but claimed that they would never recognized her in her new disguise. They were also quick to tell her that they knew that she was sought after, and swore not to contact the authorities.

"A friend of Harwin's, is a friend of ours," Thoros said. "We'll take you home, to your mother and brother."

"Thank you, but I am afraid we must refuse," said Gendry. The attention finally shifted from Arya to him.

"And who are you, might I ask?" asked Harwin.

"I'm Gendry," he replied. "I'm the one who's been taking Arya home. We appreciate your concern, but we've been faring just fine on our own. "

"Is it true?" asked Harwin, looking at Arya.

"It is. Gendry is a friend," her face turning the slightest shade of pink after she said the word friend.

"And you've been traveling by car? Where have you been spending the nights?" chimed in Anguy. He was the youngest of this group of men.

"We've got a tent," replied Gendry as Arya nodded. "We camp out in the woods, away from the roads."

"Well, I can't image that being very comfortable. At least let us take you to the group for tonight. You can rest, have a proper meal, and sleep in a bed instead of a tent. How does that sound?" asked Thoros.

"Group? What is this group? We are trying to stay as far away from groups as much as we can to avoid Arya getting recognized," Gendry didn't like his idea. Not one bit.

"Why, we are the Brotherhood Without Banners. We protect the people of the Riverlands. You know, bring food to the poor, help rebuild homes when the river levels get out of hand, chase away the Freys from the innocent," explained Thoros.

"We are the modern-day Robin Hoods, really!" exclaimed Anguy.

Arya smiled at Anguy's comment. She then looked up at Gendry, her eyes begging him to agree to go along with these men. Arya seemed fond of Harwin, and it's true, they could both use a good night's sleep and a proper meal. Knowing that he can refuse and that they could both be own their way, but at the same time not wanting to disappoint Arya, Gendry contemplated the decision. _What harm could come from a meal, a bed, and a smile upon a girl's face? _thought Gendry.

"Fine, we'll come with you. But just for tonight, tomorrow we'll be on our way. Alone," said Gendry as he saw Arya's face light up.

"Great!" exclaimed Thoros. "I'll call the boys and tell them to get the food started!"

* * *

This Brotherhood Without Banners 'headquarters' were half an hour's drive from the gas station. There must've been ten or eleven cottages spread out by the lake, some more run-down than others. Gendry still didn't fully understand what this Brotherhood was, and why they seemed to keen on helping him and Arya. But Arya trusted Harwin, and so Gendry had no choice but to trust him as well.

Upon their arrival they were greeted by eleven or twelve men. Thoros went around introducing everyone, but Gendry didn't care enough to remember their names. Thoros and Harwin decided it was best if they do not reveal Arya's identity to the rest of the Brotherhood, apart from their leader, Beric Dondarrion.

They had prepared quite the feast for them that night. Roasted chicken, lamprey pies, ham steaks, spiced squash, and brown oatbread filled Gendry's plate. The Brotherhood eagerly chatted with their new guests, sweet summerwine was being poured, and Gendry questioned himself why he ever thought this was a bad idea.

"Have we met before?" asked Thoros, approaching Gendry. "I just feel like I've seen you somewhere."

"No, I don't believe we have."

"You sure? You said you lived just outside of King's Landing, correct? Are you by any chance from Storm's End? You just have that Baratheon look!"

Baratheon look? What was he talking about? Gendry was a bastard, nothing more. He's never even been to Storm's End, or met a Baratheon for that matter.

"No, I was born in Flea Bottom," replied Gendry.

"Ah, I see," said Thoros and he drunkenly stumbled away.

Gendry then looked around the room for Arya. He saw her talking to a blonde boy who must've been a couple of years younger than Gendry. Gendry couldn't recall seeing that boy earlier when they had met everyone.

Approaching the two Gendry heard Arya laughing at something this blonde boy was telling her. He didn't like the idea of a stranger making Arya laugh like that. She only laughed like that when Gendry told her jokes. But then again, he hasn't really seen her around others. Perhaps she laughed like that at things everybody said to her.

The blonde boy noticed Gendry making his way towards them, causing Arya to turn around and look at Gendry as well.

"OH! Gendry! Come over here, you must meet Ned!"

"Ned?" asked Gendry.

"Yes, Edric Dayne," replied Ned. "You must be the Gendry Arya's told me so much about!"

Arya? He knew her real name? Gendry looked at Arya with angry eyes, demanding an explanation for why this boy knew who she really was.

"Oh, Gendry," Arya was by his side now, her voice quiet. "I've known Ned since I was a little girl, it would've been impossible for me to hide my true identity from him!"

"Right," was all Gendry said. He still didn't like this Ned.

"Anyway, I've been telling Ned about our journey so far. His aunt is engaged to Beric, that's why Ned is here. Ned promised to give me a ride on his motorcycle!" Arya said, her face lighting up.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Arya – Arry," he corrected himself, calling her by her pseudonym, just in case anybody overheard.

"Well, why not?" asked Arya, surprised.

Gendry took her by her arm, and walked to where Ned couldn't hear them.

"Arry, I can't have you riding to Gods know where with these people," he said, calmly.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen, I mean – "

"A number of things can happen," he said cutting her off. "He can drive you straight to the police, for one. Or drive you deep into the woods and do… things to you. Arry, its simply not wise."

"Well," she said, her voice angry now. "You can't go around telling me what to do, I won't put up with it. Ned is a friend. An old friend. I've known him for years! Way longer than I've known you!"

Gendry seemed taken aback by her last words. She was right. She's known Gendry for less than a week. He was a nobody, just someone she stumbled upon. Letting go of Arya's arm, "go" was all he said before he made his way over to where drinks were served.

**A/N: Hello all! So, someone finally makes a connection about Gendry looking like a Baratheon! Also, the BWB camp is farther north than it is in the books. I just couldn't make them travel for days and make no progress with the distance. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, they are now somewhere near the Twins.**

**PS. I've totally always imagined Anguy to be the Robin Hood of Westeros. I don't know if it's the fact that he's an archer, but I just really wanted him to say that line about BWB being the modern-day Robin Hoods :P**


	15. Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

**Gendry**

Gendry typically wasn't one to drink. He never saw the appeal of having your head spin following the act, and hurt the morning after. He didn't like what alcohol did to people, the way it made them act careless, and not to mention loud. But that night Gendry needed a drink. He needed some escape for what this girl was doing to him.

He didn't understand the feelings welled up in his chest. He has never had feelings like this before, and he didn't know how to deal with them now. The girl he cared so deeply for willingly wanted to put herself in danger and would not let him protect her. Gendry felt powerless.

He noticed Arya slip out of the cottage not long after their conversation. Ned followed her out, and Gendry cursed under his breath. He asked the man handing out the drinks for a second one, but stopped at that. Not even twenty minutes after Arya and Ned left (Gendry kept a steady eye on the clock), the two of them came back. Arya said her goodnights to everybody, shot Gendry an angry look, and then left the cottage. Gendry decided to follow her just to make sure that she was safe.

When he stepped outside he noticed that she was making her way towards the cottage that the Brotherhood had designated for the two of them. The cottage was said to have two bedrooms, which Harwin emphasized upon when he gave them the key. Perhaps it was meant as a warning for Gendry, but Gendry was planning on sleeping in the separate bedroom anyway. Whereas they had no choice but to sleep together in the tent, here they could sleep separately.

While Gendry was walking towards their cottage he realized that he must've been more drunk that he thought he was. His head was buzzing, but he could still put thoughts together coherently. Arya never heard him walking behind her. As she stepped into the cottage, Gendry shook his head trying to sober up. _Right_, he thought,_ like that's going to work!_

Coming inside the cottage Gendry heard the water start to run in the bathroom. Arya was taking a shower. Sitting down on the bed, Gendry waited for her to come out. He wanted to ask Arya where she went with Ned, and apologize for earlier. Perhaps he'll apologize _before_ he asks her about Ned.

Some time passed, and Arya came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso as her hands were drying her hair with another towel. She stopped in her spot once she saw Gendry.

"What do you want?" she asked, a little more rudely than Gendry would've preferred.

"What were you doing with Ned?" he asked, approaching her. _Whatever happened to apologizing first, Gendry?_

"I don't have to tell you about anything we've done!"

"Anything you two have done? What did you do Arya?"

She didn't say anything.

"Did he try to kiss you?"

Surprised washed over Arya's face.

"Gendry, listen – " she began, only to be cut off by Gendry.

"He did, didn't he? Oh, I am going to rip his – " he started, Arya cutting him off this time.

"He didn't kiss me, Gendry! I wouldn't want to kiss him anyway. I only want to kiss you."

He watched her face soften at her last words as her gaze trailed down to hip lips. At that Gendry pushed Arya against the door. He pressed his body to hers as he leaned down, before their mouths met once again. He took her by surprise, no doubt. But Arya quickly recovered and kissed him back. Arya put one of her hands around Gendry's back, as the other sat on his arm.

Not letting go of her lips, Gendry picked Arya up by her hips and carried her towards the bed. He laid her down, him towering over her, just like the first time the two of them kissed. The flesh of her neck caught Gendry's eye and he started to plant soft kisses down its side. Arya let out a soft moan as Gendry sucked on the skin right above her collarbone. Arya then took his face in her two hands and brought it back up to hers, kissing him again. She slightly parted her lips, letting her tongue make its way into his mouth. Gendry responded by meeting her tongue with his, deepening the kiss. She then tugged on his shirt, proceeding to pull it off over Gendry's head.

Taking in his naked chest, Arya moved from underneath Gendry, turned him onto his back and sat across his pelvis, straddling him. Gendry suddenly remembered that she was wearing nothing underneath her towel. The towel he so badly wanted to rip off of her and see her, all of her.

Arya kissed his chest, first planting gentle pecks, followed by kisses that left Gendry's skin red and yearning for more. Gendry squirmed underneath Arya, gently pushing his hips up towards her. Gendry put his two hands along both of Arya's thighs, slowly making his way up to where her towel was bunched up. He was hard, and he had no doubt that Arya knew judging by her hands now lingering over his belt buckle.

That's when he stopped it. Suddenly he was very sober and very aware of where this was heading. Gendry took Arya's hands in his, and moved them away from his pants. Arya looked up at him with disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"Arya, this is not how I want this to happen."

"Well, this is how _I_ want this to happen. So shut up and kiss me already, " she said, moving herself closer to him.

Gendry sat up, and moved his head back.

"Arya," he began, trying to catch her gaze. "This isn't right."

"Shut up with this bullshit, Gendry. It's me, isn't it? We would've been half-way through the act right now had I not been a virgin, right?"

She was a virgin? Of course she was, Gendry should've known. But many must've wanted to be with a girl like her.

"All the more reason not to do it, Arya," he said, his face serious. "I don't want your first time to be like this. Not in a place like here. Not with someone like me."

"Someone like you? You have to stop this bullshit about thinking that you're not worthy enough, Gendry!" _How did she know that?_ "You think I don't see the way you look at me? That tormented expression you get when you think I can't see you looking?"

"I'm sorry. I wish you'd understand."

"Well, I don't! So please enlighten me some more!" she snapped. _Sarcasm, a man's worst enemy,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry, Arya, this was a mistake," he said as he got up from the bed and headed towards the other bedroom.

"I don't care you know," she was following him. "About class, and what family you were born into, and all that crap! And if you think that I do, then you are the biggest fool of them all. That stuff means _nothing_ to me, Gendry. You are stupid if you think that these high-born people that murdered my father are better than you are!"

"Arya – "

"What? Do you want me to say more? Because I can go on all night about how stupid and blind you are!"

He moved closer to her, and cupped her face in one of his hands, tracing a line over her lips with his thumb. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," he said.

**A/N: Another Gendry chapter! And another kiss, a little hotter than their last ;) Hope everybody liked the chapter, don't forget to review! :) **


	16. Woman Grown

**Arya**

That night Gendry didn't let things get out of hand. The second kiss they shared that night was slower and more passionate than the first. Afterwards Arya changed out of her towel and into the a freshly washed Lannister Gold t-shirt that Gendry gave to her the first night the two of them met. She was about to snuggle up under the covers next to Gendry, wearing nothing else but that t-shirt and underwear.

"You know, it will be really hard for me not to do anything improper to you if you look like _that_," he said, as she was getting into bed.

"You are the only man I know who thinks that _this_ is sexy," she laughed as she pointed to herself.

"Then you mustn't know many men," he smiled, as he moved closer to her, kissing her yet again.

Arya liked kissing him, a lot. And now that he knew, perhaps they'd always kiss. Arya smiled from underneath his lips at the thought of always kissing Gendry.

"What?" he asked, now smiling at her smile.

"Nothing," she said, not able to get rid of the smile. "I'm… I'm just happy."

And she was. She was genuinely happy. For a brief moment Arya let herself forget of all of her misfortunes that occurred in the past week. Now that Gendry understood that she didn't care about the things he thought she cared about, perhaps the two of them could be together. Arya wasn't really sure what being together meant. But she knew that she was comfortable with Gendry, as comfortable as she was with anyone in her family. Perhaps one day he'll be a part of her family too. Arya blushed at the thought, and looked back at Gendry. It was Gendry's turn to speak.

"As am I, m'lady," he said, smirking. She slapped his arm.

"When will you ever learn?" she couldn't help it, she was still smiling. Arya's cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Perhaps you'll need to teach me," he said as he snuggled up closer to her.

Arya's back was now pressed against Gendry's chest, their legs intertwined underneath the covers. Arya has slept next to Gendry before, but there were always two sleeping bags separating the two of them. Now, with nothing separating them but the thin layers of their clothing, Arya felt closer to Gendry than she ever has before. He put one of his arms underneath her head, as his other hand was softly stroking the outside of her bare leg. Arya moved into his caress, he gave her a gentle kiss on her neck, and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up to an empty bed the morning after, Arya got dressed and went looking for Gendry. She walked along path by the cottages until she heard voices coming from the driveway that led up to one of them. Making her way there, she saw Gendry talking to Anguy over the open hood of a car.

"I think the problem is with your ignition, the engine wouldn't be making the noises it's been making had it been the breaks," said Gendry, his back turned to Arya.

Anguy noticed her walking towards them, tapped Gendry on the shoulder, and pointed at Arya.

"Morning," said Arya, acknowledging both Anguy and Gendry. Anguy gave her a nod.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" asked Gendry, smiling.

"Well, thank you," she replied, feeling a blush creep up on her face. "I… I didn't see you in bed when I woke up, so I got worried and..."

Anguy gave a suggestive whistle. Now it was Gendry's turn to blush.

"I… yeah. Anguy stopped by the cottage earlier, and asked me to take a look at his car."

"It's been acting up!" said Anguy.

"Alright, well, I'll let you two get back to it then," she said, turning to walk back to the cottage.

"Actually, we're done. Oh, Ar.. Arry, you know, they have a car shop here. I can try fixing your bike."

Arya turned around in an instant.

"You can?" she said happily. "OH GENDRY!" She ran up to him and jumped into his arms, her own wrapped around his neck. "That would be wonderful!"

"Yeah, well I've been thinking about it, and I think I can still fix it up without a new engine. It will need to be replaced eventually though."

"Oh, that's great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed with excitement.

"We'll have to stay here for another day," said Gendry.

"You're most welcome to," said Anguy. "Beric already knows!"

Alright, staying back another day wasn't so bad. Arya could use a day away from the road. She was very tired of travel anyway, and perhaps this is the only break they'll get until they reach Winterfell.

"Sounds wonderful!"

"Thank you for your hospitality," added Gendry.

* * *

Arya sat on a bench at the shop where Gendry was repairing her bike. Arya loved watching him work. The concentration upon his face and the slight flexing of the muscles on his arms gave Arya a flashback of the night she first met him. Who knew things were going to turn out the way they did. A week ago he was no more than a stranger to her. Today he was her friend, her protector, and part of her pack. He was Gendry, the man she had unidentifiable feelings for. The man she kissed and slept next to at night.

He must've seen her daze off in thought, because he stopped his work and sat down across from her.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"What?"

"That I'm older than you. I mean, I know you said that you don't care about class and where I come from. But I'm five years older, you know. That's a lot."

"_Four_ years older. And no, it doesn't bother me," she replied.

"Four? I thought you said you were seventeen."

"I was. And now I'm eighteen."

"You are?" he asked. "When was your nameday?"

"Actually, I think it's today."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I guess it slipped my mind."

"Huh," he said. "Can't say that I'm surprised. Never saw you as the one to get giddy over a nameday. But it's your eighteenth! You are a woman grown now!"

She snickered.

"And what, I wasn't a woman grown yesterday? _You_ didn't seem to mind," she said and she looked down to his groin, and back up at his face.

"ARYA!" he screamed as his face turned a shade of red.

"What?"

"I… I'd like to apologize again, for letting things get that far… yesterday," he said, his face serious and concentrated on hers.

"I've heard your apologies already. And I've told you, there's no need for them. It takes two to kiss Gendry," she said calmly. How was she so calm talking about something like _that_ with someone like Gendry?

"But it only takes one to push somebody into doing something they don't want to. And I don't want to push you, Arya. So if at any point – "

"If at any point what? Things get too heated? If they do I know you'll make sure to stop it, Gendry. It's what you always do. Stop when things are just about to get interesting!"

"It's for your own good. Trust me, it takes more than you'll ever know."

She didn't know how to reply. Arya knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. But he just had to be the older one and the responsible one, _blah blah blah_. Whatever, it didn't matter, there were more important things that needed Arya's attention. Like going back to Winterfell. And making sure the police doesn't catch her. Arya had almost forgotten about everything that was important while she's been caught in this romance with Gendry. Can you even call it a romance? How will things even be between them once they go back to Winterfell? He'll probably go back to King's Landing. And then what? Long-distance relationships don't work. As little as Arya knew about relationships that was the one thing she did know for a fact.

Perhaps he'll stay in Winterfell. Arya imagined falling asleep deep in Gendry's embrace every night. She imagined taking him horseback riding deep in the Wolfswood. Or taking him up to the Wall to meet Jon.

No, she mustn't ask him to leave his life behind for her. Who knows if he'll even want to stay to meet her family once they're in Winterfell. Perhaps she's just someone he likes to kiss in the day, and keep his bed warm at night. Perhaps she's just a fling. Nothing more.

Realizing that she was dazing off again, she brought herself back to her senses and realized that Gendry was once again working on her bike.

Arya uttered a "see you later" before she walked out of the shop.

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter. But if you guys have noticed anything about my writing, it's that I tend to do a filler chapter before something big happens… so yeah, stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter :) **


	17. Now It Was Different

**Gendry**

Gendry was glad that Arya snuck out of the shop when she did. It was her nameday and Gendry would try his hardest to make sure that she remembered today for the rest of her life. Gods know it's been a tough week for her, and Gendry wanted to provide her with an opportunity to forget about everything for an evening.

He had already begun to plan everything out in his head once Arya told him that her nameday was today. He was going to set up a picnic by a nearby lake he saw when they were driving to the Brotherhood Without Banners camp. He could ask Thoros or one of the guys where he could find some lemon cakes, which were Arya's favourite. He figured he'd set everything up before he takes Arya there. Perhaps she'll be the one taking him, on her newly fixed bike. There will be a blanket, candles, and together they'll watch the sun set and celebrate her becoming a woman.

Gendry wondered if it was too soon for him to tell her how he feels. Perhaps it will scare her away, but Gendry couldn't keep his feelings welled up inside any longer. He wondered how she would react, and if she would let him stay at Winterfell with her once they got there. Gendry understood that things were moving unbelievably fast, but he couldn't bear the thought of ever losing her. It was decided; tonight, Gendry was going to tell Arya that he loved her.

It took him another two hours, but Gendry was finally done repairing Arya's bike. Giving the bike a test drive down the road, Gendry drove it back to where his truck was parked. He then walked towards the cottage where the kitchen was. The Brotherhood's cook was there, and Gendry questioned his luck when the cook handed him four lemon cakes. His plan was coming along perfectly.

Gendry gathered the rest of what he needed to set up the picnic. The cook gave him more food, Gendry took a blanket and some pillows from their cabin, he was able to find a few candles even though it took some asking around, and then he drove to the lake.

He found a clearing by the lake where water lilies were floating along its top. It was perfect. Gendry set everything up and hurried back to the cottages to get Arya. She'd love all this, he was certain of it.

Gendry walked to the cottage they were staying at and looked for Arya inside. When he realized she wasn't there, he walked along the path to a cottage that Anguy, Thoros and Beric were sitting outside of.

"Have any of you seen Arry?" he asked.

"We thought she was with you," answered Thoros.

"She was, but I was working on her bike, and a couple of hours ago she left…"

"Last time _I _saw her, she was with you," said Anguy.

"I haven't seen her at all, not since yesterday," said Beric. "Perhaps she's with Ned, I saw the two of them getting along last night."

Beric's words angered Gendry. But he couldn't get his anger get in the way. No, now was not the time. He had to find Arya. The picnic was waiting for the two of them. He was going to tell her that he loved her.

"Come on," said Anguy, getting up from his chair. "I'll help you look for her."

The two of them walked around the entire Brotherhood Without Banners grounds, stopping to look inside every cottage, asking every present member of the Brotherhood about Arya's whereabouts. Nobody seemed to know. Not even Ned. Gendry was freaking out. He remembered all those times he thought she was missing before. Like that one time back at his apartment when she was actually in his soaking tub. Or that other time when they were camping out and she wondered off gathering wood. Both of those times Gendry freaked out just like he was freaking out now, and both of those times Arya was safe.

Except this time Gendry knew she was not. He sensed that something was wrong. He told Anguy to alert everyone of her absence and ran back to his truck.

Gendry unlocked the glove department inside his truck, and took out what he never thought he'd have to use ever again.

* * *

**Arya**

Aryacould remember the leaves on the trees move with the wind before everything went hazy and she passed out.

She was now strapped to a chair inside a room with a very small window near its ceiling. She must've been in a basement. Arya didn't know how much time had passed, but she figured it must have been at least a couple of hours because the sun was starting to set.

Arya recalled walking out of the car shop, and making her way through the trail to her and Gendry's cottage. Then someone grabbed her, and put a cloth over her mouth. Then she was here. Arya tried to wriggle out of the chair, but she was strapped in, both her hands and her feet tied.

Grasping the fact that getting out of the chair would be impossible, Arya started screaming for help. As soon as a tall man with a baseball bat came running in, Arya realized that screaming for help was a bad idea.

"Shut up! Shut up, or I'll beat your pretty little face with this!" said the man. He was rather ugly. He had a crooked nose, a scowl that only made his nose more crooked, and he was also bald.

"I'd like to see you try," replied Arya.

"Cross me again girl, and I won't hesitate," he said, slapping the bat across his hand.

He knew she was a girl. How did he know? Arya was certain her disguise was good enough. All of the gas station attendants believed she was a boy. Harwin, and his group all believed that she was a boy as well. Or perhaps they all lied to make her feel better. The man with the bat must've realized that Arya was shocked at his discovery, so he spoke again.

"What? Didn't think that we'd figure it out?" he asked. "We knew right away, right after we saw you at that gas station."

_WHAT? What was this man talking about? _

"Yeah, you and the pretty lad. You thought Thoros would keep you safe? A priest turned gang-member? HAH!"

A Frey. That's who this man was. Of course, he looked like a Frey. He must've been with the Frey group that tried to steal Arya's bike before Harwin, Thoros, and Anguy saved them.

"And who are you? You got that Frey look. But you can't be from the immediate family. No, they would only let a scum like you do their dirty work for them," she said, looking the man straight in the eye.

The man's face reddened before he slapped Arya across her face with his hand.

"SHUT UP YOU STARK BITCH!"

Arya just smiled to herself.

"Next time, it'll be with this bat," he said as he left the room.

Arya touched her cheek with her shoulder and felt more pain rushing through. It'll bruise, she was sure of it. It didn't matter though. Arya had to come up with a plan on how to get out of here.

* * *

A few more hours passed, and it was now dark outside. Arya was grateful for that tiny window that was in the room she was in. It gave her some idea of what was happening outside.

In those few hours Arya didn't bother screaming for help any more. She doubted that anyone would hear her. All she could pray for was that Gendry, Harwin, or someone was going to find her. She didn't know what the Freys intended to do with her, but she figured it can't be anything pleasant.

Arya started to doze off to sleep before she heard a loud thud that came from the outside. Almost instantaneously she was wide awake, and very alert of what was happening. Outside, there were bright sparks and what was starting to look like an explosion. Arya then heard noises outside her room, and before she knew what was what, the man that was holding her captive ran into the room. He started to cut the ropes that were tying her to the chair.

"Girl! Girl! We're moving you someplace else. You best cooperate if you wish to live!" he growled.

"Step away," said a voice that was very familiar.

Arya looked from behind the Frey man and saw Gendry standing at the door with a gun pointed at them.

The Frey man reached for a gun that was tucked into the back of his jeans, but he was too slow, because Gendry had already fired. Twice. The Frey man came crushing onto Arya, the blood from his abdomen spilling onto her.

"It… won't… we… will... they'll… find… you…" he mumbled before his eyes shut and his heart stopped.

Arya then looked up at Gendry, he was watching her with that pained expression he always watched her with. Except now it was different, and Arya realized that his pained expression wasn't meant for her at all.

**A/N: AHH! I'm sorry! It's been a few days since I've updated. I've been really busy with work, and just haven't had the motivation to write! I guess this is my first ever writer's block. I'm glad it didn't last too long though. I should go back to updating more regularly tomorrow! **


	18. Worthless

**Gendry**

As soon as Anguy let Beric know that Arya was missing, him and Thoros exchanged looks.

"It's the Freys. They must've recognized her," said Thoros.

"We must let Harwin know this very second," said Beric, getting up from his seat. "He'll want to know that she's gone missing. You better pray Harwin doesn't do anything to you for loosing her, boy," he continued, as he pointed his finger at Gendry.

Gendry knew he shouldn't blame himself, but he couldn't help but do just that. He knew that had he been more attentive to her, and more strict about her staying near him, none of this would happen. Now Arya was Gods know where and it was all because of Gendry. Whatever Harwin would or wouldn't do to Gendry, Gendry knew that he deserved it.

"Don't look so sour, boy. We'll find her, don't you worry," said Anguy, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"We'll get a group together right away, and drive over to where the Freys live," mentioned Thoros as he made his way towards the other cottages.

Not even five minutes later, there were 8 of them ready to go. Among them there was an older man named Tom, a man named Lem who wore a bright yellow jacket, and much to Gendry's dismay, Ned Dayne. The three of them joined Gendry, Thoros, Anguy, Beric, and now Harwin, who was sending angry glares towards Gendry.

"You'll have to ride her motorcycle," said Thoros as he looked at Gendry.

"What?"

"Well, we'll be riding our motorcycles, and we don't have any to spare, so you'll have to ride hers."

"Must we ride motorcycles? Why can't I take my truck?"

"We're a brotherhood, Gendry, we ride motorcycles," said Ned.

"Fine," said Gendry before he went to get Arya's motocycle.

A few minutes passed, and Gendry rode to where the Brotherhood was getting set to leave. He got strange looks from the group, as they looked from Gendry, down to Arya's bike.

"You sure you're not a Baratheon, boy? It's just, that bike is yellow and black. You know, the Baratheon colours," said Thoros, with a small smile upon his face.

"I'm sure," snapped Gendry. "This bike is Arya's after all. Now, can we please get going?"

"Alright, follow me boys," said Beric as he rode ahead of the group. The rest followed behind.

The ride took an incredibly long time. Gendry wasn't sure how long exactly, but it felt like hours. He just couldn't shake off the image of Arya from his head. What was being done to her right now? Who took her, and with what intention? She was just a girl – no, a woman now. But she was still innocent. What could they possibly want with her?

Stopping just at the bottom of the hill of a house that Gendry figured was their destination, Beric got off of his bike and made his way over to Gendry. The rest of the group seemed to huddle around them.

"Whenever the Freys take someone captive they usually bring them here. They're not the smartest bunch, and usually don't have more than a few people in that house at a time. However, it's night-time now, the rest of them could be back in the house," started Beric. "You and Ned will stand guard, while the rest of us will go up there by foot and set a distraction. Then we'll sneak in and look for the girl."

"NO!" protested Gendry. "You _must_ take me with you. I won't stay guard when the woman I lo…" he stopped before he said anything else.

"Listen, lad," Thoros was now by his side. "I know you care about her, but it's simply not safe for you to go with us. We don't know how you operate, you could get in the way."

"But…" began Gendry.

"You'll stay here. Ned will make sure to send us a signal if anyone else drives up the road. Just keep your eyes out, Ned will do the rest," said Beric.

Gendry felt worthless. Here he was, getting bossed around by a stranger while the woman he loved and cared so deeply for, was probably held captive not even 100 metres away from where he stood. Gendry was fidgeting with his hands as the rest of group ran towards the house.

Remembering to do his part, he scanned the area around them. Nothing. Gendry continue to keep watch until he heard an explosion coming from the top of the hill. _That's it, he wasn't going to stand and "keep watch" any longer._ Gendry ran towards the top of the hill ignoring Ned's shouting behind him.

All hell was breaking loose near the top of the hill. The explosion was big, and blew up what looked like a number of bikes. Gendry saw two men he did not recognize run outside, as Anguy and Thoros ran towards them and punched them almost simultaneously. Gendry saw more fighting happening on the side of the house, and noticed what looked like a small fire on the second level.

Not thinking about anything other than saving Arya, Gendry ran towards the inside of the house. Harwin seemed to notice, and tried screaming after him, but just like he did with Ned, Gendry ignored his pleas.

Smoke was starting to fill the house as Gendry got inside. He noticed a bald man run down the stairs into the basement. He didn't seem to notice Gendry, so Gendry decided to follow him.

The bottom of the stairs connected to a long corridor. The man unlocked the door into one of the rooms and ran in. Gendry quickly followed behind.

"We're moving you someplace else. You best cooperate if you wish to live!" shouted the man.

Gendry couldn't see who the man was speaking to, but he'd bet his life that it was Arya.

"Step away," said Gendry in a firm voice. He didn't even realize it at the time, but the gun that he got out of the glove department of his tuck, was already firmly gripped in his hand and pointed at the man.

The man turned around, and started reaching for his own gun, tucked away in his jeans.

Gendry took one look at Arya, and fired at the man. He fired once again for reasons he did not understand, and moments after the man fell on top of Arya. Blood was gushing from his abdomen, and another few moments later, the man was dead.

Regret and shame had washed over Gendry. Gendry couldn't help but think back to the last time he pulled a trigger at a man. Why must the people he loves always be in danger?

Then Arya ran over to him. Her hands were tied together, and a loose rope was tied around one of her legs.

"Gendry! Gendry!" she screamed. "Gendry! Listen, to me, we must get going!" she continued as she touched his face with her tied up hands.

He didn't want to go. He just wanted to stay in this darkened room, and cry over the body of the man he just killed. But smoke was starting to make its way into the basement, and Gendry knew that a quick escape was necessary.

Gendry took Arya by her hands, and led her out of the room to where the stairs were. Arya was starting to cough as the smoke surrounded them. Gendry put one hand around his mouth, and motioned for her to do the same with her two hands, as they continued to run out of the house.

The upstairs was covered with smoke. It was a miracle that the two of them were able to find a door that led outside. Running out, the two of them were coughing, their breaths becoming more laboured as they tried to inhale the fresh air.

Looking around, Gendry took note of the surroundings. There were a couple of people passed out on the ground, the fire from the explosion was starting to die down, and down below Gendry could see the Brotherhood's motorcycles driving away.

They left them. They left them behind. Gendry couldn't believe it, but a part of him knew to never trust them. Looking over at Arya, she was still panting. She then came closer to him, and motioned for him to untie her hands. Gendry did so with no difficulty, and Arya took his hands in hers.

He looked down at her, and could see what looked like tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you, Gendry. I am forever in your debt."

**A/N: So here's a look of what happened from Gendry's perspective. In the next chapter we'll find out who else Gendry shot once upon a time. Also, the Brotherhood left Arya & Gendry, we won't find out why for a little bit, but it's back to just being Arya & Gendry… for now. Please review!**


	19. A Happy Tear

**Arya**

Gendry was distraught. Arya couldn't imagine what it must feel like to kill somebody, but there were a number of people she wanted to do so to. _Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon, Gregor Clegane, the Freys_. The people who betrayed her father, and were trying to do the same to her.

Arya looked over at Gendry unsure of what to say. After all, he did save her life, and potentially his own as well. There's no doubt the Frey man would have shot Gendry had Gendry not acted first. Arya got upset at the thought of losing Gendry. He has proven himself to be a true friend in this situation. It was hard for her to believe that the two of them have known each other for such a short amount time.

"We must get going, before someone finds out about the fire and the police start looking for the source," he said.

"But we didn't start it!"

"_We_ didn't, but I don't know about the rest of them." _He was talking about the Brotherhood._ "They started the fire, blew up their bikes, threw around some punches, and drove off. Arya, they left us behind!" he exclaimed as he started to walk down the road to where Arya could see her bike parked.

"They didn't mean to! I'm sure of it. Perhaps they thought we were caught inside the fire!" she protested.

"Then why didn't anyone try to come in and save us? Huh? I bet they just used you as an excuse to destroy the Freys' place. Heck, I bet this was their plan all along!"

"No, Gendry! Harwin was here, wasn't he?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded.

"Harwin wouldn't just drive off, he's a friend! So is Ned! Was Ned here as well?" she continued.

Gendry nodded again.

"It must be a mistake, let's go drive back to their camp, and see what happened."

"Absolutely not, Arya. We are not going back there. Under no circumstances. We said we would get back on the road _yesterday_, and here we are, in the middle of no where, all thanks to the Brotherhood."

"But Gendry…" she didn't know what to say.

They were nearly at her bike, and it finally hit her. They didn't have any of their stuff.

"Gendry, we don't have any of our things with us. Not even money, I left my satchel at the cottage. We must go back to get that at least."

He stopped in his tracks, clearly forgetting about their things.

"Doesn't matter," he said as he continued walking towards the bike. "We'll find a way. As long as we have the bike, we'll get back to Winterfell."

_We'll get back to Winterfell_. When did he start referring to them as _we?_ And _back to Winterfell_, like he's been there before. Arya smiled to herself at his unawareness of what he was saying. Despite all that has happened, she still allowed herself to embrace the warm feeling inside her stomach, just for a moment though.

They were now at the bike, and Arya put her hand out waiting to retrieve the keys from Gendry. He handed them from her, and not wasting any time, she got on. She felt Gendry sit on the bike behind her, and wrap his arms around her waist. He was careful not to get too close, but once they started riding, she felt his grip around her tighten and his body move closer to her own.

They rode into the night, not stopping for rest until Arya couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Driving off to the side of the road, they found a spot in the woods behind a large rock where the two of them could sleep. They laid down next to each other, but on this night Gendry turned his back towards Arya and didn't say a word. She didn't try to say anything to him, nor did she try to cuddle up to him to keep warm. Arya just laid there, watching the back of his neck. Arya let out a small tear, and fell asleep.

* * *

Arya woke up the next morning due to the extreme rumbling she felt at the bottom of her stomach. She was hungry. She only had a small breakfast the day prior, and all of the getting kidnapped and running around made her hungry.

Getting up quietly not to wake Gendry, Arya set up an animal trap, hoping to catch a rabbit or a squirrel. Arya remembered the last time she set up an animal trap. It was the middle of the night, and Gendry stabbed his toe in the dark. This was before the Freys, before the Brotherhood, before getting kidnapped, before Gendry killed a man to save her. Arya felt a knot rise up in her throat. Gendry killed a man to save her. He put himself in danger to save her. A girl he barely knew.

After what seemed like forever, a white rabbit made his way into Arya's trap, and not long after Arya had him skinned and put through a stick. Starting a small fire using a lighter Arya found in her bike's trunk, Arya started roasting the rabbit.

Gendry must've woken up to the smell of food, no doubt he was just as hungry as Arya. Sitting across from Arya he asked, "How'd you catch it?"

"I set up a trap. Turns out, catching game in the light is a lot easier than in the dead of night."

Gendry let out a small smile. His eyes were sad and fixated on the ground. Arya realized that the two of them have not truly spoken of what happened the night prior.

"Gendry… about last night," she began.

"You don't have to say anything. I did what I had to do."

"I… it was stupid of me. To get caught. I mean, I don't even know _how_ I got caught. But then I was in that basement, strapped to the chair, and – "

"Did they do something to you?" he was looking at her now, worry written across his face.

"No," she began, but then remembered. "Well, he hit me, but it's really nothing."

He was by her side now, his hand touched her chin as he turned her face towards his. He was looking at what Arya was sure was a bruise from where the Frey man had hit her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I should've watched you more. I should've… I should've…"

Arya wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. Gendry's grip was tight around her, and as he let his face rest upon her shoulder, suddenly she understood. She understood what it must feel like for him. He was blaming himself for her getting taken, while Arya knew more than anything that it was her own fault.

Arya broke off their hug, and looked into Gendry's eyes. _So beautiful_, she thought,_ a perfect reflection of what kind of a person he was, inside and out. _Arya wondered what made this bull-headed boy love her the way he did. She didn't need to hear it from him, no words needed to be spoken. The way he held her and the look in his eyes was worth more than any words could be.

Arya felt a tear stream down her face, but for once it was a happy tear. He wiped it away with his thumb, its calloused tip gentle against her soft skin. In that moment, Arya realized that perhaps she loved him too.

**A/N: D'awww. Arya loves Gendry. Or at least she thinks she does. So, I know I said I'll reveal who else Gendry has shot, but I realized that it just didn't fit into this chapter as I was writing it. I'll put it in the next one, hopefully!**


	20. Small Price to Pay

**Arya**

It didn't take long for her bike to start running out of gas. Being a lightweight motorcycle, _Needle_'s gas tank wasn't big, and with both her and Gendry now riding it, more gas was getting used up in a shorter amount of time.

Arya didn't want to steal, and judging by Gendry's expression when she told him about her plan, neither did he. But there was simply no other way. It was either steal gas, or die. Well, maybe not die, but having a bike with no gas made it pretty useless.

Gendry was to drive up the bike to the gas station, fill up the tank, and walk inside to pay. At that time Arya would sneak up to the bike, and acting as a thief, she would pretend to steal it. Gendry would casually "notice" from inside the store, yell and curse loudly, and run after her down the road. After a while she would stop the bike, let him on, and the two of them would drive off hoping their acting was believable.

Gas stations started to get scarce the farther north they travelled. Arya's bike was going to stop any minute now when the two of them saw a structure off of the side of the road in the far distance. Not far from the gas station, Arya got off the bike and let Gendry on. She ran after him as he drove off, hiding behind a water tank while he was filling up the tank.

Once Gendry started to make his way inside, she darted towards the bike, and using the keys that Gendry left in there on purpose, she started the ignition. Getting on, and driving off at an excruciatingly slow speed, Arya shot a quick glance towards the gas station. Gendry was already outside, running after her while screaming. She kept on driving for a short while until she rounded a corner and the gas station came out of sight. A few minutes later Gendry came running over. His face was a little flushed, and the front of his shirt was slightly soaked with sweat with a few drops dripping from his hair. He looked down upon her on her bike, his eyes peering into hers, and that's when Arya noticed a loaf of white bread and a 2 litre bottle of soda in two of his hands.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, I figured since we're stealing, we might as well steal some food too," be began, now looking away from Arya. "I figured since we're stealing a tank of gas, what's a loaf of bread and a bottle of soda worth?"

His eyes wouldn't find hers; he was clearly ashamed of what he did.

"It's alright. It's just some soda and bread, like you said," she mentioned, smiling at him.

"You know, when all this is over, I plan on paying these people back. I'm going to try to remember the names of these gas stations."

Arya's smile didn't leave her face. He was so good, so kind. The thought of paying these people back hasn't even crossed Arya's mind. Perhaps that's why Gendry was ten times the person she'll ever be.

"We'll come back together," she said before she could stop herself. She could feel Gendry's eyes on her, yet she looked away.

She got on the bike as Gendry threw the bread and the soda into the trunk. He then got on behind her, and the two of them were on the road yet again.

* * *

**Gendry**

They sat near the fire they started to keep them warm. Arya was lucky enough to catch another rabbit. That's two in one day. She continued to surprise him with every passing moment. As the rabbit was now roasting over the fire, Arya and Gendry nibbled on the plain bread.

"We should leave some for tomorrow," he began. "You know, just in case your beginner's luck in hunting runs out."

"Gendry Waters!" she exclaimed giving him a punch on the arm. "Are you doubting my abilities as a hunter?"

He smiled.

"Not at all, m'lady, OW!" she had hit him yet again before he could even finish his sentence. "What? M'lady doesn't like the nick name I have given her?" he asked in a serious voice.

Her arm was in the air, ready to hit him again when he caught her wrist in his hand. He was stronger than her, and as much as Arya tried to pull her arm away from his grasp, she was unsuccessful.

Then all of the sudden her lips were pressed against his, and as her tongue was fighting its way into his mouth, he found himself instinctively dropping his grasp. His hand moved to her waist, and as he started to pull her closer to him, suddenly she broke their link and punched him hard in his chest.

"ARYA!"

She was laughing. Loudly. Like full of life laughter. He couldn't help but scowl, whether it was because of how she tricked him or because he was no longer kissing her, he did not know.

"You men are all the same," she said, a smile still playing upon her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"You all fall for the same tricks," she said quietly as her eyes watched the flame. She was clearly remembering a memory, and Gendry felt a tinge of jealousy rise up inside of him.

"Well," he began, unsure of where this was going. "Have there been a lot of other… men… you know, I mean, have you dated…"

She laughed yet again. _What was so funny?_

"Are you serious?" she asked, still smiling.

"Umm, well, yes. Have there been a lot of others? I mean, you said we all fell for the same trick. And if you know so much about how we men are, there must've been a lot of men that…."

"Are you calling me a whore?" she asked trying to sound offended.

"NO!"

"Then what are you asking Gendry?"

"If there have been others…" he said slowly, careful with choosing his words.

"No," she stated simply.

"NO?" he exclaimed, sitting up.

"No. And why do you sound so surprised?" she asked shaking her head.

"It's just…" he stopped speaking to think over what he was about to tell her. "It's just, you're so different from other girls, Arya. You're funny, brave, self-opinionated, but not to a point where it's annoying, adventurous, kind, you clearly care about your family a lot, and well… you're so beautiful… sometimes when I look at you I have to remind myself to breathe!"

She looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"Thank you?" she said as she bit her lower lip.

_Thank you? That's all she had to say back?_

"You're welcome," he said, smiling.

Some time passed of them sitting in silence. But not the kind of silence that felt awkward. Somehow things never felt awkward with Arya. It just simply felt comfortable. Keeping busy replaying their conversation in his head, Gendry didn't even notice when Arya's hand brushed up against his back to where his gun was still tucked in his pants.

"Gendry, why do you still have this gun?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, it's mine," he said defensively.

"It is?"

"Yes," he said hoping for an end to their conversation. When she continued looking at him clearly waiting for an answer, he continued. "I… I've had it for many years. It's more for protection really. I first got it when I was a teenager when…" he stopped. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to know the full story.

She must've sensed his uncertainty because she was suddenly by his side, holding his large hand in two of her own. Gendry looked at her, and she nodded as a cue for him to continue.

"You know, I never told you the full story of how my mother died. It all started when I must've been thirteen, or fourteen. My mom was dating this one guy, and he turned out to be in a gang, and well, he always threatened her that if she would leave him, his gang would get to her. Well, one night I heard the two of them fighting, and the next morning my mother had bruises all along her neck and on her face. I tried convincing her to go to the police, but she just shook it off as if it was nothing, saying that her boyfriend was drunk. That's when I went out and bought the gun from a friend of a friend. It obviously had to be done under the table, since I was still underage and wasn't legally allowed to own one.

Anyway, I kept the gun hidden in my room as a way to threaten the man if he ever tried anything else again. He never did, not to my knowledge anyway, but then one night the police found him dead in some alley. The autopsy showed that he died from some sort of poison. His gang buddies were convinced it was my mother who poisoned him. But I know for a fact that it wasn't. She loved him, even though he had all these flaws. She'd never do something like that to another human being, even if she hated them. The police had no proof that she did it, so they let it slide, but his gang buddies never did. One night one of them showed up to our apartment shouting threats. My mother told me to stay in my room, but I just couldn't, you know. The guy pulled a knife out, and he was going to stab her, and well, I still had my gun and…" he stopped as he felt her grip around his hand tighten. "I shot him, Arya. He didn't collapse and die right away though. He was strong. He was still able to stab my mother, multiple times. She died before he did. All I remember is the pure look of fear and concern written across her face. Even as she was dying, she was still worrying about me, I guess. She was scared for my safety. I just wished she lived long enough to see me well."

He dared to look over at her for the first time since he started telling her the story. Tears were streaming down her face. She then went in and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, burying her head in his chest. He let her cry, Gods knew he wanted to cry in that moment just as much as she did, but one of them had to be strong.

A few minutes after, she separated herself from his touch, wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, and asked, "and what happened after?"

"Well, afterwards the police and the paramedics showed up. They were too late to save either one of them, and they took me into the station. I told them my side of the story, a couple of our neighbours came into the station as well, and told the police what they heard. Well, since it was self-defence and since I was a minor I got off with doing community service for a few months. Oh, and counselling of course. And then Tobho took me in, remember, I told you about that?"

She nodded. He could tell that she was trying not to cry again.

"Hey, Arya," he said, his hand cupping her face. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault."

"Except that it was, Gendry. It's because of me that you had to shoot that Frey jackass, because of me. And now you have to live knowing that you've killed two people for the rest of your life."

She was crying again.

"It's a small price to pay for the safety of the people you love," he said not even realizing what he had said.

**A/N: This has been one of my favourite chapters to write so far. It's also the longest that I've written. We find out a lot about Gendry's past, and there's still fluff and playful exchanges between Gendry and Arya. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I have. **


End file.
